Agent 003
by MrsMailJeevas
Summary: Matt also known as agent 003 is joined by his three associates to solve a murder mystery case given to them by the esteemed L. There's more at stake than just L's position maybe the love of his life? But is it a he or she?
1. Mission one: Collection

****Authors note: So yeah I got a mail from XxDonMelloxX! Apparently Mello made the wall paper for his Matty, it's so cute! *.* I hope I get to talk to him more! And Matty for that matter but I believe in giving credit where credit is due! Thanks Mell for my best wallpaper ever! You should make yourself one and send it to me.

With love, Kasy~

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters nor am I brilliant enough to come up with something so wonderful.]

Who am I?

I am the

Gamer...

The

Spy...

The

Hacker...

The bad ass mofo with the

Hot vest

And the

Kick ass set of wheels

And you can call me...

003: Jeevas

Matt Jeevas~

Mission one: Collection

The red convertible came to squealing stop in front of the shady looking apartment building as Matt sighed. So much for making a quiet appearance, many people were already peeking out of their windows trying to see what had happened as he rolled his eyes patting his pockets looking for his cigarettes. The red head shifted pulling out his PSP and setting it in the passengers seat, he couldn't go in without his smokes so the others could wait.

He was sure the others were dying to find out who the other 'operatives' were though he could continue the rest of the missions without knowing. It was said that the only reason the group of them were meeting was because 'L' was worried they would end up running into each other while working cases because many of the recent ones were overlapping without meaning to. The only person he was interested in meeting was the mysterious 'L'. He was like Charlie from Charlie's Angels, always heard but never seen which had to give way to plenty of suspicion of who he was.

The red head lit the cigarette pulling a vanilla envelop out of his other pocket a key slipping into his hand. He sat it aside rereading the letter he was sent in the mail to his personal address.

003_, _

_It comes to my attention that you may or may not have recently identified several other operatives that I, L, have sent out into the field. If you have not then you will be meeting with them in a disclosed location. For obvious reasons I will not be joining the group of you in the location though I sincerely apologize. I will tell you on the other hand that we will, in upcoming days be in close contact with one and another. You were chosen, as you well know, for your special skills in the field to bring criminals to justice and that is the reason that I will one day show myself to you. We share a divine future. Meet at Daviy Aleey Hotel on the east side of Los Angeles at noon on Wednesday. The room number will be sent to you later. Good luck and thank you, L. _

He was late, it was already one as he brought himself to step out of the car and stroll forward. It took a while to locate the room hidden from public view in the back of the hotel completely separate sitting alone a ways away. It looked small on the outside like a tiny shop, two windows on either side of the door and a crumbling rarely traveled walkway as he approached the door painted what looked like a rusty red colour.

Matt breathed in deeply checking his automatic in his waistband not sure why he would need weapons among friends but he could never be too careful as he unlocked the door pushing it open his red fringe blocking the room from view. He could hear shuffling stop in the distance an a distasteful sound of leather creaking as he finally looked up shutting the door behind him.

The group inside seemed to be on edge, large blank eyes analyzing his every movement. He began to feel self conscious reaching into his pocket to for another cigarette as three automatics locked on him, fingers resting on the trigger. His green gaze slid up first to the blond individual, his shoulder length fringe falling over a very feminine looking face. He was the origin of the distasteful creak of leather, the trousers skin tight and half vest coming to an abrupt stop right above his belly button. The cold ice blue gaze that rested on Matt was enough to stop his hands as his emerald gaze shifted towards the small boy sitting on the bed. White hair fell over his dark gaze his automatic held at a textbook angle at Matts heart, white sleeves of his pajama top fell over his hands though Matt doubted that would hinder his shooting ability. Finally his gaze locked upon the only female in the room her bright gaze locked on his own though unlike the other two she seemed to be searching for a reason not to shoot.

Matt's eyes ran around the room several times wondering silently if they would choose to shoot him without knowing who he was. He knew that he didn't give them a reason just yet but they seemed antsy so he decided his best choice of action would be not to move and wait for one of them to speak.

"Name yourself." The command finally came from the freak in leather as he adjusted himself the automatic still trained on Matt as he leaned forward to get a better look at the other. "Well kid we don't have all day."

Matt smirked taking this span to pull the cigarette out showing the others what it was clearly after hearing three prominent cocks of their guns. They were still on edge as he lit it buying time and taking a long soothing draft of nicotine. It rushed through his system calming him despite being threatened by three weapons and more threateningly three analytical minds."Well, name wise I'm Matt. Number, double O three." He shrugged but they didn't seem to relax a bit.

"It sounds reasonable." The white-haired teen offered. "His number is positioned between two and four. One is here therefore I am 56% sure he is the missing member of this room." His eyes were flashing around the room before resting once again on Matt as the girl nodded but didn't make a move to drop a weapon.

The girly man rolled his eyes, "Bullshit. How do we know the rooms not bugged and he was sent by someone to ambush and kill us."

Matt shrugged, "You're not dead or ambushed yet?" He offered. "Permission to blow my smoke?" The female nodded her eyes traveling from the blond to the albino looking boy.

Her voice was timid and soft once she finally decided to speak, "W-Well you checked the room yourself for bugs when we arrived and then interrogated the rest of us." She stood shuffling forward, her shoes tapping even against the carpet as she closed the distance between the herself and Matt. "I-I myself am only 52% sure but maybe 002 has analyzed something I myself have missed though I believe he has made his conclusion upon the numbers and the numbers only. The room indeed could be bugged and we could be surrounded but it wouldn't make sense unless the three of us have been tracked to this location."

Matt could see her clearly now his emerald orbs running over her several times. She was clearly beautiful but it took him a few seconds to concentrate on whom she was. Her face had graced hundreds of magazine covers, the flawless skin the envy of millions of girls over several continents, other worldly intelligent midnight blue eyes analyzing his own features before she smiled. He couldn't believe one of L's agents was the international icon, musical sensation Rebecca Borrows.

The sound of someone clearing their throat caused Matt to spin locking eyes with an older gentleman dressed in a expensive suit white hair and moustache which instantly brought the alert factor down as Rebecca moved away back to her seat all three guns had been lowered at the sight of her smile but they were instantly put away when the older man appeared.

He smiled gently reminding Matt of the day he had been approached by the man to become an agent. _"Mail Jeevas, your unique talents have been recognized by the international mystery solver L. He has sent me to ask of you to become one of his operatives so we can utilize your skills to help change the world and make it a better place. Of course you will be paid for your help, money is only a number you have to name." _

That was all he needed to hear, that he could make the world better with his criminal skills though the mention of money was what really helped him agree in the end. In the beginning it was easy stuff like burglaries but it quickly progressed to long dead cold cases that he was told to solve for money. In the end money really was nothing but a number all he had to do was ask, for a reasonable price of course and he was jetted off to the crime scene or off to buy a new hit game. He was changing the world one case at a time and still able to have his livelihood. It didn't get better than that.

The man, Quillish Watari, made his way past Matt who remained at the door watching the man silently setting up a computer screen opening it as a gothic L appeared on the screen. He turned to the group bowing, "You all know me, and my voice but please meet your employer. You are now speaking with L, L you are now listening in on your agents."

The room remained silent for several minutes each person anticipating the response from L. Watari silently remained to the side of the computer his hands folded together in a business like stance his words lingering in the stale air.

"Welcome Nate River, Mail Jeevas, Crimson Chaikovskaya and Mihael Keehl." The voice clearly electronic rasped through the computer before pausing again. "It's my pleasure to make your acquaintanceship, I am L. I have called you here for a very special reason which of course is a great honor for a group such as yourselves that have all added great things under your belts. Near with your Mathematical mind and owning the greatest toy manufacturing company in the world. Matt with your brilliant hacker mind. Mello with your chain of chocolate stores and last but certainly not least Rebecca with your record deal. With all of your young ages you had to manipulate the world around you to get to where you are today."

Mello sighed bored of listening to the praises sat up, "And this great thing you called us here for?"

"Ah yes. The prize is to become my heir. The heir to L." There were four catches of breath and a soft automated laugh. "And now for the rest."

[The beginning is taken from the current wallpaper on my computer. It gave me the idea I guess...if I get reviews I'll totally type another chapter though I doubt anyone will bother reading. So yeah please review, maybe give me some ideas? Also give me some ideas on what you think the other characters should be. Light, Matsuda, Mikami ect...

Also I'm looking for someone to read over it before I post to find errors and tell me what doesn't make sense. Just contact me. Thanks!]

~~~ Side note: This Rebecca is...a different Rebecca than Crimson/Rebecca in the other Fanfic which I doubt you read anyway. I just um, when I was typing it enjoyed the name Rebecca. Don't mind me...I PROMISED TO GET A NEW NAME IN A NEW FIC KK?! =X]


	2. Mission two: Data

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that...]

Mission two: Data

The tension in the room could be sliced with a knife. With each passing moment that L had remained silent on the other end it was driving the room insane, all except Watari who seemed to be completely calm in the eye of the storm. He kept his head down though they all knew that he was watching them individually for something. What that something was they weren't sure but L had to be serious if he sent the white haired man as his messenger.

"And now for the rest of of this my agents." Even though they couldn't see him they could tell he was smiling. "Last week, you most likely heard of the murder of the super model Anastasia Rowe? The culprit supposedly broke into her summer home strangled her with pantyhose and escaped out of the window and fled before her bodyguard checked on her for bed. There was indeed a ten minute interval where the bodyguard was to check on her and the glass was broken and someone slipped inside. The house is average sized, made of stone for a solid structure and was built recently. I shall send the pictures, are your minds already rolling?" He asked tauntingly.

Mello shifted a bit, Matt moving forward from where he was leaning against the wall to get a better look at the horrific scene. The woman had been undressed, her doll like form laying on the floor a top a plush bear pelt. A fire had been blazing in the background embers still burning as an afterthought. The glass, broken a few pieces littering the wooden floor in front of the sliding glass. The bathroom light was still on as if she had just exited when her attacker found her. The bed was still made, a few drawers had been opened making it seem like a rape, murder robbery though something about the scene didn't sit right to the group as they slowly ripped their eyes away from the scene. They all knew there was something wrong but no one spoke out respectfully Mello and Rebecca bowing their heads in a silent prayer both crossing themselves afterwards.

L continued after the group was done reading making them all twitch. The room was bugged they had missed the damn bug. Oh he was good but they didn't expect no less from someone like L. "She was dead for longer than an hour as you can tell from her body. What else can you tell?"

"The body was moved after death. Judging from the lights in the bathroom she was murdered most likely there and moved later. Though it appears there's been a rape there are no signs of a struggle. She has no lacerations on her body from the angles I can see which I'll make a guess there are none. Also it seems like someone attempted to steal the ruby ring off of her hand and she was holding something during her death. It seems to have been taken from her after death, slid out of her hand because the hand has remained closed." Rebecca said from beside Matt her legs cross eyes still critical as they ran through the room. "She was holding the poker to the fire place which is missing from it's stand. Potential murder weapon."

"Very good Rebecca. You got all that from the scene, more than the police. Mello, what what have you gathered from the room she's in?" He questioned as Mello sighed.

"The glass from the sliding door has been moved. Most likely broken from the inside out and when the culprit realized the mistake moved some of the glass inside to give the allusion that it was broken from the outside. The glass laying on the wood is too far away from the sliding door also the amount of noise that would have made should have triggered the bodyguard right away. He sucks at his job or he's the murderer. As for the rest of the room, the poker is indeed missing but it's not a weapon. She's laying on top of a white pelt, certainly there would have been blood. She wasn't killed in the bathroom she was killed where she is laying currently. From the position of the body she fell, grabbing the sheets of the bed. Someone remade it after her death." He frowned taking a bit from his chocolate bar. "Intriguing."

"Indeed." L's voice broke though. "Now Matt please tell us what's wrong with the bodyguards story based on your fellow agents words."

Matt nodded, it was his time to shine finally. The other two were certainly interesting enough. "As for the bodyguards statement that there was a whole ten minutes before he saw her again. She was dead for at least an hour before he called the police to come in. It seems as if he cleaned up the scene to make it look as if someone broke in and killed her though it's unreasonable for him to lie if he knew that there would be people investigating to take apart his story piece by piece." He frowned there wasn't much to say about the bodyguard.

"Interesting thoughts." L replied seemingly preoccupied at the moment before getting quiet again.

Near who had been sitting silently nearly the whole time they had been speak with L spoke out. "It's my turn if I'm not mistakened?" He asked twirling a strand of white hair. "The body wasn't moved after death she indeed fell in that position though it seems more natural. If she had been moved it would have to be a staged posed, the bed was indeed remade but what are the chances that when she's falling that she managed to grab the blankets unless there was a snag there already? Really unlikely. The robbery was staged but it is an attempted robbery. The bodyguard didn't murder her though he did attempt to rob her and when he realized it was going to be pinned on him he staged the murder and the robbery he was hoping would keep the police desk jockeys busy so that he wouldn't go to jail afterwards. The poker is just missing, just because there was a fire doesn't mean the poker was used for anything. Oh my, the pokers gone? So? There was no blood, no blunt force, oh I'm going to poke you to death." He sighed in his dull monotone voice before beginning. "The pantyhose were tied around her neck after she was dead, she wasn't strangled. I would suggest natural causes." He offered as the room stared at him blankly.

Rebecca smiled clapping her hands, "Oh 001 did you get all that really? You're brilliant."

Mello hissed, "Were all those sarcastic remarks directed towards me you albino aspergers baby?" He nearly screamed standing up as Rebecca whimpered softly moving back a bit. Mello was a bit...hot tempered. "You think you're funny don't you?"

"Hilarious." The remark came softly though the same dead pan tone.

It only took a second before the automatics were back out though this time there were only three. Matt to Mello, Mello to Near and Near to Mello. Sadly Rebecca was caught in the crossfire of it all willing herself to say silent and calm in the transactions surrounding her.

"Put it down Mello." Matt spoke softly looking at the temperamental blond man who glared in his direction. "He didn't mean what he said, you started it. All he did was put in his money like you did. Okay his response was a bit sarcastic but then again he picked apart Rebecca and mine also. It wasn't personal."

Mello didn't seem to want to hear it, "Fuck off. Stop talking to me like you know me you damn fire crotch."

Matt twitched, as serious as this situation was that remark stung. He couldn't help the colour of his hair. "Take it back you fuck!" He screamed losing his cool next.

"Oh yeah like I am!" Mello was alternating now between Matt and Near who was still holding his automatic in textbook aim at a vital point to bring the blond down the second that he made the wrong move. "Did that hurt you little freak?"

Matt snarled, "I'm the freak! I'm not the one running around in ninety degree weather wearing skin tight leather you fucking faggot!" Matt stepped forward as Mello snapped the gun in his direction.

"Children!" L snapped as the group jumped a soft whimper leaving Rebecca. "Mello stop being so hot tempered it's going to do nothing but get you killed. Matt what colour your body hair is, is your concern. Near, good job defending yourself. Rebecca next time attempt to move. You're not a living shield for anyone in this room if anything you should be protected seeing as you're female." He sighed apparently waiting for the weapons to go away again. Near lowered his first, Mello next smirking triumphantly as if he had won something and Matt last though he wasn't actually going to shoot anyone anyway. It was more for show than anything else though he had lost his cool for a second. Damn blond.

"I'm sorry Sensei." Rebecca commented softly from her seat in front of Near.

He sighed, "You didn't do anything but be a target. Just don't next time, caught in the cross fire of Mello's blaze is a bad thing. But what Near said before was a completely correct analyzing of the moment after compiling all of your theories in his mind. He was correct, Mello. It wasn't a personal hit to your intelligence though you seemed to think so." He grew silent. "To his last point, natural causes, that's the kicker. Anastasia Rowe died of a heart attack. She was only nineteen and in perfect heath on her last trip to the doctor. Why would a perfect normal girl die of a heart attack suddenly?"

The group was stunned but the realization came quickly, "Kira." It was said in unison by everyone except Near who continued to stare at the computer which had reverted to the gothic L on the screen.

"Kira indeed. Your mission, find out why Kira would want to kill a seemingly innocent nineteen year old woman with her whole life ahead of her. But nothing is this easy, you are to work with a partner one of your fellow agents. From the group that completes the mission first and catches Kira from the clues I shall pick my successor."

"Kira had ties to this girl?" Rebecca asked softly.

"Indeed."

L grew silent for a few minutes. "I wash my hands of the Kira case. It now belongs to the four of you. Watari will give you your partner from all he's seen in the room today. Good luck and I'll be keeping in touch." After a few seconds the screen went blank leaving the group questioning what was about to happen as Watari strolled forward closing the computer and packing it back up in his same slow casual manner.

Afterwards he turned back to the group a gentle smile on his wrinkled features. "Here you are." He handed out an envelope to each of the group before heading for the door without another word.

Matt frowned watching Mello hastily tear open his envelop open before tossing it aside. He scowled at the paper before tossing it aside also poutingly crossing his arms. The group leaned around it, _'Hasty as always Mello. The rest of the envelops are empty. The pairings are as followed, Mello and Matt. Rebecca and Near. Good luck I'm trusting in you. ~L'_

Matt sighed, the blond? Seriously? And to think he would have enjoyed basking in the presence of the beautiful female? Well Mello almost looked female...if he had boobs. Damn.

Another hour passed filled with Mello's bruiting and a soft conversation in the corner before Rebecca stood with Near. "It's been simply amazing meeting you both 002 and 003 but I must be on my way. I have a plane to catch and it has been decided that 001 shall accompany me." She bowed slightly the gun she wielded gone suddenly as she moved towards the door Near followed before Mello leap up catching the boy with his toned arm.

He smirked at the wide eyed boy, "Don't let me catch you lurking anywhere kid." He hissed threatening before tossing him forward. Near spun retreating in the safety of the outside world as the door shut behind the two of them.

Just the two of them left as he sighed. "We should get going-"

"Back to your place. We'll base ourselves there. No questions, I'll follow you." Mello said standing striding to the door jerking it open before glancing back. "You're not moving fast enough."

Matt frowned taking a second to catch up to the other. "...Right. Okay." He rolled his eyes unsure he was going to be able to get along with the other for this long. It could be a while to catch Kira but he'd just have to deal. Mello sure as hell would have to deal also.

He watched the blond man stride to his motorcycle before placing the helmet on his head. He smirked climbing into his own car and starting the engine. As he sat there smoking his first cigarette in hours he couldn't help but smirk. Oh this was going to be better than any video game had to offer him that was for sure.

_~ Good luck my Agents._

[Well there's the second chapter! I finally did it after a while 3 hours of writing. I seriously had no idea where to take this but I think it'll pick up from here. I love this Fanfic though. Also, as usual! Please! Please! Please! Review for meh! I'll update faster and love you forever!]


	3. Mission three: Analysis

[I don't own Death Note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Mission three: Analysis

The ride back to Matt's apartment gave him plenty of time to think about the mission at hand. L had washed his hands of the Kira case, he couldn't allow his mind to believe something that ludicrous. L hadn't dropped the case he was simply using them as a means to locate more information out in the free world if it did exist but then there was the death of the supermodel. He should have inquired on the woman's autopsy to see exactly what made L think that she had a heart attack. Sure, cardiac arrest but there are several things she could have been injected with to cause such a reaction with her body.

He leaned forward on the wheel blowing out smoke as he sighed. L was looking for an heir? He certainly didn't want to spend his life doing community service for the unappreciating world. It didn't take a monkey to figure out that the police resented L and all his work for them and the people of the world didn't know anything of him until the Kira case. How creepy, a undermindingly intelligent man that creeps through the underworld that can only be called by his puppet Watari. Or was L Watari's puppet? It was a reasonable assessment but not a logical one.

The beeping from Mello behind him signaled that the light had changed as he drove forward. L was right about one this, the Kira case was impossible to go about alone. At least he had Mello but something in the pit of his stomach told him that Mello would be a tough nut to crack on his own. The blond man seemed to demand more with each passing moment, who did he think he was saying they should base their mission in his house? Didn't Mello have his own place to stay?

He stopped the car stepping out slowly green eyes tinted orange from the goggles as he observed Mello parking his bike beside him and stepping off, leather creaking unforgivingly with his movements. He watched the man slowly pull off his helmet shaking his blond tresses would before slowly turning his head to give Matt a blank stare as if to say, _'what are you looking at?_'

He smiled sheepishly pointing to the lift. "Yeah, I live a bit up ya'know." He mumbled as Mello just nodded slowly following him. He rolled his eyes as soon as he turned around. Oh his girlfriend wouldn't like this one, she didn't visit much but when she did he didn't think she would enjoy the thought of Mello staying there also. He could just pass the man off as a roommate but he wasn't sure how long he could keep that charade up. She had been asking more questions recently and the big blow up they had last week would certainly be bringing her back more determined than ever.

The lift ride was equally silent, almost awkwardly but somehow it wasn't. It wasn't as awkward as he would have originally thought. Upon reaching the top he sighed heading forward hearing Mello follow with each step. The leather gave him the creeps, that was for sure.

Speaking of the leather, he just had to ask. "Hey Mello?" He couldn't bring his voice above a whisper as the mans head tilted up questioning. "Um, are you a fruit cup man?" He paused at his apartment door staring directly into Mello's eyes. There was no response from his face, the same cold stern eyes and larger than life personality staring back. Had he crossed the line or something? It couldn't have been the first time he was asked something like that before, even so it made him a bit ashamed he'd gone with impulse.

Mello smirked shifting a bit. He reached forward turning the key in the lock, "No. Why?" He raised an eyebrow, "You fancy my form?"

He could feel his face blush, spreading throughout even to the tips of his ears. His face was the same colour as his hair, that hadn't happened in a while that was for sure. He turned slowly opening the door Mello had unlocked. He dropped it there, hearing Mello snicker in the background. He had won this time but it was only because he had already screwed with his mind when he touched his hand to unlock the door.

He breathed in deeply, his voice couldn't crack when he spoke, that would just fuel the other man. "So, this is my apartment." Very good. "Main hallway." He mumbled his head slipping down into his vest which he typically did when he was bested by someone. He traveled throughout the house, pointing out the mountains of video games in the living room to the several computers littering his bedroom floor for his hacking job he had been neglecting recently. He really should be getting back on that. "You can have the other bedroom, it's clean I don't use it for anything."

Mello had remained quiet leaning against the doorframe of his new bedroom, "You never answered my question." He replied tersely

Matt turned his eyes trailing down over Mello's body slowly. He was a small man, though bigger the himself. Wiry muscles, leather, blond fringe, blue eyes, half vest... He brought himself back up to the others face the blush threatening him again, "W-What?" His face was hidden by his hair and vest so he could blush but somehow he felt that blushing would be allowing the blond to win also. He couldn't allow that the blonds smirk reappearing as he watched Matt intensely with his blue orbs.

He sighed, "I said you didn't answer my question. Do you fancy my form?" He asked it again striding forward until he was face to face with Matt. Mello had a whole three inches on him in the combat boots.

Matt stopped to think his mind racing through the amounts of smartass things he could say at this moment but none of them clicked longer than a few seconds. None of them were smart enough to out do Mello. None of them were the right answer to the question. So he winged it, "And if I do?"

Mello snickered leaning forward taking Matt's lips to his. It was a gentle chastise kiss but it lasted longer than both of them thought it would. After the first few seconds Mello pressed Matt against the wall asking for entry with his tongue as the red head allowed it. It felt wrong, more than wrong. The longer it lasted the more sparks flew as he allowed Mello to search his mouth, the mans fingers running over his frame before finding purchase on the wall behind the two of them. Neither were sure how long it lasted but when the adrenaline fueled minutes passed it left them both panting with wide eyes. Mello stepped back running his fingers over his lips, Matt just staring at him before moving to fix his goggles pulling them off.

Mello was the first to speak, "That never happened." He said gently, not in the same rough voice he always used when addressing people. Matt simply nodded sliding down the wall gently until he was sitting on his bum trying to catch his breath accessing what had just happened between the two of them. There had been attraction, fire, passion and unmistakably he wanted more, he could feel it throughout his body but when he looked at Mello he couldn't tell a thing. The other man just stared for a few more minutes before shutting his new bedroom door.

He groaned softly pulling out a cigarette. This wouldn't be easy but he never guessed it would be at least it would be interesting. Yay. He blew smoke out his senses returning.

"I guess we both lost that one."

_~Anything new agents? _

[Indeed they shared a kiss at the end. Yummy, though it might be the last one for a while. They have a bit of coming to terms going on from now. Please! Please! Please! Review. :3 I feel so unloved.]


	4. Mission Four: Closer

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]

Mission four: Closer

Matt was tired of pondering over the pictures he had received in the mail from L. He was so tired of them to the point he had slipped the under Mello's door while the man was sleeping from an all night session from being on his pictures, same thoughts. Mello. That man was odd enough as is. They hadn't had much contact after the hallway incident other than a quick brainstorming session together three days ago but other than that it was best for them to keep their distance.

He shivered at the idea of what might happen if they were to get too close again. Both he and Mello seemed to have seen the error in their ways and trusted one and another enough to know what they shouldn't be anywhere near each other for longer than an hour. He was frightened to picture what he believed would happen if they were in too close of a proximity to one and another for a second time or if he trusted himself to call Mello on another bluff. He certainly thought he was more intelligent than that but he didn't know what he was right now.

He leaned forward switching games as he heard Mello's bedroom door open. He guessed the man had finally awoken from his slumber and was hungry or searching for a chocolate bar. It wasn't unusual for him to wake and head into the kitchen first thing. He paused his hand on the 'open' button of his Dreamcast wondering why he had adapted to learning Mellos schedule after he had woken from sleeping.

"Matt?" Mello questioned leaning over the back of the couch to get a better look at the red head. When he didn't move he rolled his eyes, "Matt, hey, I'm talking to you." He reached forward picking up the television controller and tossing it at the red fringe where it bounced off landing beside the X box in the far corner under the entertainment center. Mello grudgingly took a stroll around the side of the couch bending down beside the other boy that seemed to be frozen in time before reaching out and snapping his finger a few times in his face. Being rude to this kid never seemed to work, being nice to him resulted in a make out session he didn't see how they were going to get along. "Matty, sweetheart, darling." He shoved the other finally receiving a reply. Well something of a reply, the red head began another blush on that pale face of his. He didn't get out much that was for sure.

Matt had fallen over from the shove and simply laid there. He was perfectly aware that the other man had been speaking to him and with Mello's PMSing mood swinging it seemed a bit insane to ignore him but how other was he going to be able to get the blond to go away. What was worse was that he had decided to get closer like it was imperative for them to speak at that very second. His body was going to act no matter how much he willed it not to forming a reasonable blush from the cutesy names Mello had adapted to calling him to get a rise out of the normally smooth gamer. "Eh?"

"Eh?" Mello leaned forward straddling Matt's frame to get a better look at the man. He wasn't touching the gamer, on the contrary he was going out of his way to keep a fair distance of their bodies connecting in anyway that could possibly trigger another anything out of the two of them. His spider like pose wasn't exactly comfortable but he needed a decent look at that angelic face. "I called you and all you have to offer me is eh?"

Matt shrugged choosing to remain on his stomach under the other, emerald gaze up and locked with lightening blue. "That's what I said, eh? What do you want? Pay back for the hallway incident?" He asked his gaze sliding down and returning to the wall before Mello slammed his fist down in front of the others face. The red head jumped reasonably slamming his body into Mello's before recontracting with the wooden floor again after he was startled.

Mello slipped, both hands sliding from their positions when Matt bumped him he collided with the others backside holding his head. Apparently there had been more than one connection with heads. "Damn it!" He hissed his head laying on Matts shoulder. They were in the position that both of them had attempted to avoid. "Fucking...fuck it." He shifted a bit sighing, "Now that I have your attention I want you to listen to me. I was reviewing what you had slid under my door, the pictures from the crime scene and also the statements taken from the bodyguard. A few things struck me as odd from the things he had bothered mumbling to the police so we should visit him."

Matt nodded slowly not trusting his voice now that he felt the man pressed against him. He turned his head finding that he couldn't take the comfort of hiding in his vest that was pinned under his form. He restrained the whine that burned in his throat, he refused to look weak right now in front of the blond but either way Mello had the upper hand and he was the one on top.

Mello shifted pulling himself off of Matt though he seemed to be taking his time. "Good. We'll go tomorrow make sure you're up and ready I don't want to have to drag you out of bed, okay?" He looked down at the boy who nodded again. He leaned forward smirking at the look on the gamers face, "You're such a pervert. What would a want with a kid like you anyway? All you do is stay inside, hack and play video games as a grown man."

Matt frowned biting his lip. _'Don't call it. Don't call it. Don't call him on it.' _He couldn't help himself. "I don't know you tell me. What would you want?" Matt snapped catching Mello completely off guard. He smirked moving in on the other as Mello fell back on his bum. He slinked forward lifting a hand to caress Mello's feline features the surprised look never leaving his face as he leaned forward. The blond never moved blue eyes questioning the others every movement.

This was it, seconds before Matt could press his lips to his own he shoved him away. He couldn't handle it again, not a second time. The first kiss had been enough of a threat to his abstinence the second one could shatter it completely. That few minutes in the hallway had caused him several days of intense prayer and even a bit of fasting. He wasn't sure if the lord would forgive him if he were to indulge on his passion.

Matt jumped, eyes wide and questioning. "Ho shit." He managed before he slid across the floor into the wall. "Damn it Mello!" He snapped as the blond darted back into his bedroom slamming the door shut. He sighed, well he guessed he won that match more or less but he was looking forward to the kiss even if it was a peck on the lips. He shrugged closing the game station and picking up the controller. He smirked lighting a cigarette, he needed one after that. He had won. About damn time.

_~One thing leads to another Agents. _

[Well yes there was the next Chapter as promised. Don't get used to the daily updates and whatnot but when I can do them I shall. This chapter was primarily interaction between Matt and Mello and Mello's personal struggle with his religion. I'm not sure if Catholicism is going to play a big part or not but if it does it will come later. Other than that the next chapter that was alluded to shall focus on the case, I'm not sure if I can fit any sexual tension in there but maybe they both need a break. Eh. As usual, Please! Please! Please! Review! This chapter is dedicated to munnins-memory! My first reviewer! I'm seriously thankful for it!]


	5. Mission five: Trip

[I do not own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]

Mission five: Trip

The flight to L.A with Mello was surprisingly quiet despite Mello's snap at the flight attendant for not moving fast enough when he asked for some water. Matt didn't blame him they were both on edge during th flight when the word had come that Near and Rebecca had already been in to see Adams. The bodyguard of the dead supermodel seemed to be exerting his right not to talk without an attorney and Matt feared how angry Mello would get if the man didn't just open his mouth and speak. It didn't take much if he was actually innocent and didn't kill the girl, what could he possibly be they were about to find out.

Matt parked the car lighting his fourth cigarette of the day which was pretty good judging that he couldn't smoke on the plane. That was another reason he was on edge twitching was coming more that normal but it should cease after he fed his addiction or at least he hoped it would. Last time it took a while, maybe he should convince  
Mello to stay in L.A for a while just so he could continue to smoke without problems. It was selfish yeah but so was the way Mello didn't give a damn about things that belonged to him. Upon stopping the blond sprinted out of the door slamming it behind himself causing the rest of the car to shake upon his absence. He sighed taking his dear sweet time to follow the blond just in case the brash man was about to get arrested for assaulting a police officer.

The main hall of the station was filled with what looked like petty criminals, prostitutes picked up for soliciting, a few DUI members handcuffed to the chair they sat on still sobering up and a bum or two just lazing around asking the passing cops for spare change. Matt had never seen a place like this and frankly it made him severely uncomfortable.

He headed for the main desk Mello no where in sight as the brown haired receptionist glanced up from her clipboard. She had an abnormally dead pan voice which reminded him of the hotel room with that Near kid. He smiled sheepishly as she spun in her chair calling something he couldn't understand to the groups of huddled police officers. He wasn't used to the talk in L.A, he was a good old fashioned Great Britain boy or at least that's what he liked to think of himself. She turned back around a smile back on her face now.

"You gonna make him talk?" She asked placing the clipboard down in front of her. "That's what the blond guy said. He said you guys worked for L, someone called in and said you were on your way." She seemed legitimately interested as his goggle gaze drifted to the group of policemen again crowded against what looked like the outside of a interrogation room. "Don't mind them they just want to see what's going on. They've been interested ever since the chief was called and told to give you guys full reign on the investigation."

He nodded slowly pointing to the group. "Is the blond guy in there? I really should be going if he is." It wasn't that he wanted to see Mello or that he really wanted answers for the case it was just that the woman was giving him odd looks. She had first started when she looked up and now it was just becoming more seductive. She nodded slowly biting her bottom lip as he formed a sheepish smile scurrying off towards the door to the interrogation room.

He passed by the group that had assembled, many of them talking quietly with one and another. It seemed like this was the most action they had ever seen, two weird guys talking to what seemed like a murderer. He really expected more out of L.A but it didn't matter. He pushed the door open peering inside finding Mello filing his nails leaning back on the semi comfortable chair, Adams, the bodyguard looking like a trapped gorilla about to attack. He wasn't sure if Mello had done anything yet but the blond seemed so relaxed now maybe it was just the intimidation he was going for. Judging by Adams face Mello was getting what he wanted.

The blond stood, feline form slinking over to Matt flashing a smile. "I thought I was going to have to start without you. I waited because I didn't think you'd be able to catch up once I started in." He snapped in a condescending tone before turning back to Adams. He flashed another smile, this one poisonous as he strolled forward, "For the next few hours I'm going to be your worse enemy if you don't give me what I want and that red head over there is the only thing keeping me from-"

"Mello don't threaten him." Matt growled shoving the blond from leaning on the unoccupied chair. It was the only other chair in the room that wasn't occupied and he damn sure wasn't going to tell that gorilla to get up so he could play his PSP in peace. "He knows what we're here for just get to asking him okay?"

He nodded looking as if Matt had knocked him off his perch. He quickly recovered hoisting himself on top of the table. "Now that we've gotten the good guy, bad guy thing down did you kill her?" He asked as the mans eyes widened.

Adams was a large man, simply put he was bigger than both Matt and Mello combined. His body composed of more muscles that the average body builder the only thing keeping him from ripping both Matt and Mello apart was two pairs of handcuffs. It wasn't very reassuring but then again Matt didn't have to do much if the man attacked, all he had to do was out run Mello. The blond talked big, he should be able to back it up. They didn't have enough connecting them for Matt to feel obligated to take a punch for him. He wasn't bruising his face that was for sure.

He shook his head, "Someone broke in and killed her. I'm going to tell you the same thing I've told everyone else I didn't kill her. She told me she was going to shower, I let her go. That was personal so I stayed downstairs, when I went up to check on her she was dead strangled with the pantyhose and the person had escaped through the window." He mumbled dark eyes drifting over to Matt who didn't seem to be paying attention.

Mello shook his head. "No. I've seen the scene. I'm going to tell you what happened. You two came home, she had been interested in you but it's not good to 'interact' with the subject. I know, but one thing led to another and however long it was it was filled with sex. Afterwards you got dressed and she said she was going to shower so you went back downstairs. When you returned she was laying on the floor dead. Fearful that it had been the rough sex that killed her you made the bed, ransacking the room and tying the pantyhose around her neck to make it look like a murder break in. The last thing you did was break the glass." He smirked pulling a chocolate bar from out of his pocket. "Is that right?"

Adams eyes were wide and fearful but he shook his head slowly. "No. You don't have proof."

"There's plenty of proof. She had been dead for nearly an hour, the ten minute interval you claimed you had to check on her in just doesn't fit. The glass was broken from the inside. The bed had been remade, I must say there's no way I can prove that you were the one the remade it but you had the time. You even attempted to steal her ruby ring off her finger only to find that her body had locked in that position and you couldn't get it off." He leaned forward, "Now. Tell me I'm right."

Matt shifted in his seat looking up and pausing his game. "Look we're not the cops. We're not here to judge you, hell, I don't even have religion other than I obey the code of Mario. We don't think you did it and we're trying to clear your damn name, just tell us what happened in your own words." He ignored Mello's look. "Just speak up, we know you didn't do it. She died of natural causes, yeah, we know but we need something to back it up."

Adams shifted a bit nodding. "I'll tell you what I told the freaky white haired boy and the chick. We came home from the shoot, my wife hadn't bee giving me any and I was frustrated. She could tell, I tried to tell her that she was too young and stuff but like you said one thing led to another. I didn't think it was reasonably rough sex but it might have been. She seemed a bit off afterwards but said she was going to shower. I went downstairs told the cook to start cooking her dinner no surprise there. When I came back she was dead on the floor. I thought I did it, I didn't know so I went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. I used the towel to break the window. I fucked up and the glass ended up outside so I had to fix it. Then I started taking things from the room and hid them in a tiny storage area that I knew the police wouldn't find and the I tied the pantyhose around her neck. I didn't kill Miss Rowe, she was a sweet girl." He leaned his head into his hand mumbling something. "I swear it wasn't me. I just didn't know what I could say. I've seen the shows on t.v I couldn't have told those fucks out there I didn't kill her." He sighed rubbing his temples, "They said I raped her. It was consensual. I didn't know it would fuck me up this bad."

Matt nodded. "I believe you. Now that's the story we were looking for. That's the story that's going to clear your name because you didn't kill her. We can prove that now. It's substantial evidence but evidence none the less." He stood turning off his game yawning. "Mello I think that's all we needed right?"

The blond nodded jumping off the table grudgingly. "Yeah, yeah, we can go now." He frowned striding for the door without looking back.

Matt sighed following, he wasn't sure how long it was going to take to clear the mans name but he was going to make sure Adams didn't go to prison for a crime he didn't commit. At least if he had something to do with it but then again he needed to brush up on his American Judicial system because from what he heard in Great Britain it was composed of fail. You were guilty until proven innocent.

"Hey Mell?" He asked rounded the corner ignoring the looks of the confused policemen. The blond grunted, "Do you think he's going to go to jail for a crime that he didn't do?" He asked gently as Mello shoved him forward out the sliding automatic doors.

The blond shrugged uncaringly. "Don't know, don't give a damn I got what I needed." He slid into the passengers seat. "We should get a hotel room for the night and head back in the morning." He mumbled. Mello was always plotting ahead for them.

He shrugged as long as he could play his game and smoke he didn't care if they strolled around town naked. He'd be in his comfort zone more or less. He started the car best to find a room before it got dark.

_~Working together is key agents _

[Finally back on the case the next chapter will feature something I'm not sure yet. Most likely interaction again. Could you tell me if I should be more on their interaction or more on the case 'cause I get off subject easily. As for The chapter after that Matt's mysterious girlfriend will make an appearance. About time.]


	6. Mission six: Sinners

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Charaters...or something like that]

Mission six: Sinners  
Matt wasn't sure why he was the one carrying the few bags they had up to the hotel room nor was he sure why he had allowed Mello to talk him into it. All the man had said was I'll get the room key and you'll get the bags. Oh, he had jumped out of the car almost instantly afterwards. He didn't have the time to stop the other and his hyperactive ways. So now he was riding the lift, PSP in his pocket when it should have been in his hands listening to the empty handed blond whistling to himself in the corner happily.

The hotel room only had one bed, a shady looking television sitting less than a yard away. The bathroom looked less than sanitary he wouldn't be using it and the rest of the room either said three dollar hooker or drug induced sleep off. The second one didn't sound too bad but he still didn't want to sleep it off here.

"We're sleeping here tonight? And why did you only get one room?" Matt questioned as the blond shrugged biting a piece of chocolate from the bar in his hand melting it in his mouth. The red head couldn't do anything other than watch Mello sensually eat his chocolate before looking away. He took a seat beside Mello's legs removing the PSP from his pocket and turning it on. He needed to lost himself in the virtual world that didn't turn him on or make him think about sex with men. He twitched slightly patting down his pockets to locate his pack of cigarettes.

Mello watched the transaction with a raised eyebrow before closing his eyes. "Apparently it's the only room open, you think I wanted to squander any more money here? We need somewhere to sleep tonight and I certainly don't think we could have both shared your car for the night. Then again, maybe you would have liked that? Spending the night in a car with me." He snickered shifting a bit to get a better look at what Matt was doing. Ignoring him. He frowned at the idea, Matt was ignoring him now like he was the annoying child. "I'm talking to you Matty." Nothing. "Hello!" He kicked the other harshly in the arm. He watched with mild satisfaction when the PSP slid across the room connecting harshly with the wall before his blue gaze moved back to the ex gamer. The boy was still holding his hands as if he had the system in them. "Stunned?" He decided to sum up the others feelings before he looked away.

There were two things that typically set the red head off. One talking down to him because of his red hair and two doing anything at all that interrupts his game time when it wasn't needed and that kick certainly wasn't needed. He stood cracking his neck on both sides before planting himself directly in Mello's view as the blond looked up questioningly the smirk still playing on his delicate lips that only minutes ago he was thinking about caressing with his own. His fist balled as the others blue hues traveled downward locking with the balled hand before raising an eyebrow as if you say, 'you plan on hitting me?' oh he did more than plan on it.

The first hit connected fairly well though Mello proved to have been more ready than he though. The blond gnarled his fingers in the others hair dragging him down to the bed kneeing him directly in the stomach. That look of self satisfaction reappeared on his face though his eyes were as hard as steal even after he heard the whimper of pain come.

He snickered, "Oh Matty, you're not as upset as I thought you were." He hissed into the others ear almost instantly before shoving him away. He was jerked with the other, Matt didn't seem to have given in as he had originally thought. The red haired boy posed him on his knees before using his strength to toss the blond across the room into the wall. The connection gave him the satisfaction. Now Mello understood how his PSP felt when it hit the wall as he pulled his shirt up to examine the dark mark threatening to show itself.

The blond groaned gently pushing himself up eyes locked on the red head. He wasn't upset which was surprising even to himself as he watched Matt tenderly poking around his abdominal area. It was interesting to watch and he found himself thinking about the hallway and then the living room. He couldn't keep his hands off the red head, he wanted the mans attention to be his and his alone. It scared him how much he wanted to possess that body and those beautiful emerald eyes. Matt. He wanted Matt. All the praying in the world couldn't have told him differently. He sighed dropping down on the bed beside the red head that looked over blankly. He had calmed down, at least Mello thought so. He couldn't see through all that red hair and those glasses. He wanted to see. He needed to see. He reached forward yanking the goggles off the others face and tossing them to the other side of the room.

Matt's eyes were questioning, not upset as they had been moments before. He calmed down relatively fast but that was just him. He was half expecting Mello to roundhouse kick him into a wall or punch him in the face when he pulled his goggles off. Instead the blond gently reached forward pulling his hair up, tanned hand resting on Matt's forehead keeping the hair from falling back in his face. Maybe Mello was going to hit him again but his gaze seemed to be searching for something, something that he couldn't find.

Mello's other hand came up gently tracing Matt's lips slowly his eyes still searching. Matt's eyes widened as the other leaned forward pressing his lips to Matt's again the gamer froze. Only two days ago when he had attempted this Mello had been the one to push him away and flee but now Mello was seeking entrance to his mouth. It didn't take much for Matt to allow it his own hand moving from his hurt abdominal to wrap around the others neck.

The kiss was gentle at first both struggling to find themselves. The embrace held the same reveal as the first time longing, passion, need but this one displayed something new that they both noticed. Want. They wanted this to continue. They needed this continue. The longer Mello held the other in his arms the further and further he realized he was willing to go to feel Matt.

He shifted the other under him hearing something fall out of Matt's vest pocket. Matt sat up his hair back over his face as he panted looking around for the source of the sound. It was his cellphone, lying in the middle of the floor displaying a picture of Matt and a young female. She was cute, curly curly blond hair a few purple streaks running through it, her face laying on Matt's shoulder. It appeared as if the picture hadn't been taken recently but it was enough for Matt to push Mello off of him. He crawled to the base of the bed picking up the cellphone answering it. "Hello?"

The conversation that followed was short and sweet, a few laughs at the end before he hung up. The red head lingered on the bed for a few more seconds before standing up and grabbed his vest which had been taken off during before the phone fell. He couldn't spend the night with Mello. Sasha didn't deserve that, she deserved someone loyal, someone trustworthy and that's how he would be. Nothing less. He picked up his PSP and cigarettes before leaving Mello alone without another word.

Mello watched the others actions his hands reaching up to grasp his cross dangling from his neck. As the door closed he began to pray. "Forgive me lord for I have sinned..."

~Walking away is not the answer agents.

[If anyone is still reading the next chapter includes Matt's mysterious girlfriend Sasha. She's based off of one of my friends same name and everything...because I promised her she could. I misses my reviews. Three in three days please keep it up! I don't think I'll update until I get more reviews. I want to make sure people are reading and it's not just a waste of my time.]


	7. Mission seven: Jealousy

[I do not own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]  
Please read the authors note at the end. K thx.

Mission Seven: Jealousy

Matt spent the night alone in his car not sleeping but fixing his PSP. The repair did enough that he could spend a good deal of time playing it but he vowed to himself that once he returned home he would buy a new one. It gave him something to do and kept his mind off of Mello and that's all he needed. The last thing he wanted to do was to feel guilt about what had happened but he felt it come crashing down on him in waves on the flight home. The blond man never made eye contact with him and that was fine with him but what he felt was a sickening sense of guilt as he looked at the screensaver on his phone.

Long before Mello had come around he had Sasha, another blond but she had been his world. Someone that loved and cared for him without questioning anything that he asked not questioned. Though recently he had been neglecting their relationship for his job, the agent job had brought a decent knife cut through what used to be a fairly compatible relationship. He could only hope that he wouldn't lost her through all of this if he did he didn't want to think about what could possibly happen That possibility gave him a reason to look at the blond who was watching the in flight movie with dead eyes. He didn't seem to be enjoying it but the earphones kept any plane conversation from Matt away from his ears.

"L said he would be in touch." Matt replied to the blond as he unlocked his car door. He didn't want to talk to the man, all he really wanted to do was to be able to get home and put a door between them again. The confined space of the car made him feel claustrophobic as he rolled his eyes away from the other starting the engine the purred to life with ease. He always trusted his baby to work for him even when nothing else in the world did, she was the one thing that belonged solely to him.

Mello glared at the red head. Matt was speaking to him in a condescending child like tone as if it were his fault for everything that happened. What Matt failed to realize was that he sent the blond into a whole religious episode causing him to check out of the hotel a few hours after the red head left and spend the night praying at the local catholic church. He couldn't being himself to go to the confession box, that box was filled with his underlying fears. Going anywhere near it struck him with bodily terror, entering that sacred spot and spilling his mind would have been a physical manifestation of his fears come to life. He would have had to admit his feeling for Matt out loud and to the lord and the father. He couldn't do that, his mind was one thing, praying was another but he had never come straight out and admitted that he could possibly enjoy spending time with another man that way.

He sighed placing his legs on the dashboard earning an annoyed glance from Matt but he knew the gamer didn't want to talk to him not now and he was fine with it. The less interaction the less time there was for either of them to think about anything inappropriate or was there more time? He gulped shaking it off as Matt sped down the road towards their apartment. Their. That was funny it was as if they lived there together and it meant something.

The lift ride was increasingly awkward the older woman that lived next door asking personal questions. She was older so Matt took pride in attempting to answer truthfully that Mello was just his room mate and that they were also work partner. She laughed at that part and he inwardly wondered if she took it the wrong way. That was all they were work partners. They worked together, nothing more. There were no underlying feelings towards Mello and he was sure there were no feeling towards to him from Mello.

The elderly woman smiled exiting the lift first as Matt followed slowly. She was still speaking about her granddaughter that she loved so much and how the girl was going to come visit her anytime this week as she always did. Matt couldn't help but smile. "And that girl, she reminds me so much of my granddaughter." She said reaching forward and unlocking her door. "Well goodbye Matthew." He nodded twitching, his name was Matt. Matt and Matt only. Not Mail. Matt.

He paused turning back towards the woman but she had already retreated into her house. "Wha-" He shook it off. He wondered if 'that girl' mentioned by his neighbor could really be who he thought it was. He sighed unlocking the door and pushing Mello out of the way to walk in first. It was his damn apartment the least he could do was go in first.

"Matty?" The voice echoed throughout the lonely house as the red head paused. He knew that voice, that beautiful angelic voice. "Oh Matty you're back already?" The girl exited from his bedroom most likely screwing around with his computers back there or maybe she was laying on his bed. Her blond hair curled wildly, violet streaks running through bits a pieces of it large blue eyes staring that the two of them. She grinned meeting him halfway in the hallway wrapping her arms around the red head before her eyes traveled over to the blond.

Matt rocked the blond in his arms before pulling back. "Oh! Sasha, you said you had something important to tell me." He said quietly before his eyes followed hers. "Oh, that's just Mello, he's my room mate. Go figure my hacking job isn't going to well so I needed some help paying the rent. " It was a lie but she couldn't disprove it luckily because his wages on a hack job changed depending on whom it was for.

She nodded slowly attempting to pull her eyes off the blond man still standing by the door his eyes burning into her. "...Um, fuck, I came to tell you about me moving." His eyes widened as she laughed gently, "Closer. I'm moving closer to you Matty so we can spend more time together when we're not working. Isn't that great?" She cried as he nodded slowly.

Mello pushed himself off the wall by the door debating on whether he should leave the two of them alone or continued to glare hatefully. He wasn't sure why there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach nor was he sure why he felt the need to glare at the young female that had her hands all over his Matt. And just where did she get off- He paused twitching slightly. His Matt? Since when did the red head belong to him? His mind retraced the bedroom incident and the few minutes in the living room and even the hallway. She had years he had a few weeks but in that few weeks things had happened between the two of them that neither of them wanted to be brought to light.

He stayed silent watching the two talk gleefully about her coming around more about taking a nice stroll through town and he found himself longing to stroll through town with Matt also. He was jealous of this blond woman he had just met. He hadn't even know she existed until hours ago This female. This...Sasha woman.

"Mell." Matt waved his hands in front of the blonds face as he looked up. Matt was holding hands with her, the girl smiling but still watching him with those intent blue eyes. She could see straight though him. She could tell how he was feeling. Fuck. He hated feeling like a window. "Mello, Sasha and I are going to go out and get me a new PSP and eat dinner you want I should bring you something back?" Mello shook his head, he wasn't a charity case for the two of them. "O-Okay then. Come on Sasha." He pulled the girl out the door with him.

"Bye Mello."

He waved forcing a smile on his face before kicking the door shut. The smile dropped a glare back on his face. Matt was his and his only.

Authors note: This very well may be the last chapter for a while until I get new reviews...or old reviewers review again. O.O Me likely reviews. A lot lot of reviews. I'm an attention whore. xD Also, if you look at the reviews for Chapter six Teriyaki is whom Sasha is based off of! ~3 O.o and her name is Sasha! But yeah...I wanty more reviews. Plez k thx. IF YOU REVIEW THERE WILL BE HOT YAOI SEX IN THE FUTURE! I PROMISE! . That was me begging.~~

[I believe this chapter was shorter than the others I've written but I wanted it to focus more on Mello's emotions than Matt and his girlfriend. Their interaction will come and no it won't be like she's moving in. Mello's becoming passionate! And I love it! A lot of people are focusing on how I work with Matt, it's swell playing Matt but Mello has fire. xD]


	8. Mission eight: Sharing

[I do not own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]

Mission eight: Sharing

Mello had been on edge since the two left hours ago his mind running through all the things they could possibly be doing together. It didn't give way to too much that he could really consider bad but then again them spending time together was bad all in all. Matt should be at home on the couch playing video games as they spoke of the case at hand. Did Matt forget how important it was to catch Kira that he decided it was okay to run out of the house with that woman. There was no time for love or friendship or spending time with that Sasha thing. The only things he should have going through his mind was talking with him and working on the case. No. That wasn't right, it sounded a bit hypocritical and well, just plain possessive. Matt wasn't his nor did he want Matt to be his he wasn't even sure why he was thinking about it.

He sighed heavily turning over on the couch pressing his head into the couch pillow. It smelled just like the red head most likely because Matt always sat close to the same spot on the couch reclining playing his games. This just wasn't right, none of it. He wanted Matt to himself but he wasn't willing to force his undying soul into the depths of the crimson inferno for the red head but those emerald green eyes and that hair and his smell were so enticing it made Mello contemplate if it were worth it. Of course it wasn't, none of this was worth it except becoming L. That was the only thing he wanted was to become L and then he would be out of Matt's hair and then Matt could spend all the time in the world with that Sasha woman because he would be too busy working to think about them being out together. They were still out together. Matt had said they were going to get a game and go to dinner it didn't take this long to come back.

He was right, it didn't. Just then there was the sound of the door unlocking and the sound of soft laughter as Mello continued to lay there fuming. He had brought her back to the house. If she lived so damn close why couldn't she go home and come back some other day like, never. Never would be too soon. He could tell from the dragging unleveled footsteps they had both been drinking and it was a wonder they had made it back home though it wasn't a surprise. Matt didn't follow regulations in his car if he was sober so being drunk and driving saved him no guilt. He frowned into the lace, she would be spending a night sleeping in Matt's bed.

"Mell." Matt's voice was light despite Mello's disposition as the blond grunted not bothering to look at the red head. It would just make him feel worse. Matt went out and had fun with his girlfriend and all he got was to sit there whining about how he felt. He was jealous of that blond hair blue streaked bitch. They could be accepted. They could share things. They could do everything both him and Matt couldn't do together and all the things he wasn't willing to. "I bought some wine back you wanna have some?" Matt's voice was slightly slurred but he hadn't been drinking as much as the blond had thought originally. Maybe getting a bit tipsy with Matt and female friend would do him some good or crash it was a potential crash and burn but then again what wasn't recently. "Mell?"

The blond rolled over looking at the angelic red head raising an eyebrow. "And what makes you think I'd want to drink?" He asked sharply snatching the bag from the other anyway before his eyes traveled around looking for the female. She didn't even get a name in his mind, unless it was something cruel and demeaning. It was the jealousy talking again, she was a harsh mistress. "Red wine? You had to have spent some money on this. Where did you get it?" He asked as the red head just smiled dropping down on the couch beside the other as if it didn't matter. It really didn't, Mello was going to drink it anyway.

Matt shrugged, "Even I think about you some Mell." He said softly as the blonds heads jerked to the side a slow blush creeping itself onto his face as Matt just smiled. "Yes Mello while I was out I saw this doll given it was a girl doll but she reminded me of you. Blue eyes, blond hair cut in an..." He looked over to the other who raised his eyes, "Complementing style and when I turned the wine shop was the next place I saw." He pat the blond on the back, "Don't bother saying thank you I know it's not even on your mind."

He was right actually. Thank you's hadn't even crossed his mind when the red head got up to retrieve some glasses for them to drink. He was so touched that he couldn't even bring himself to will away the like pink on his tanned skin as he laid back propping his leather trouser clad legs up on the table. "Actually, thank you." He called out grateful the man had walked away for a second. "It's nice to know that you were out with your girlfriend thinking about me."

Matt froze in the kitchen his eyes drifting over to the blond that had resumed his through examination of the wine bottle. That surely was one way to look at it, Sasha had been trying on clothes but he'd been thinking about- He sighed returning to the other dropping the glass on the table watching it wobble before regaining it's balance and stopping. He needed that type of balance around about now with the blond apart of his life. "Yeah."

That's all he had to say was 'yeah'? Matt was such a damn enigma to him most of the time. He didn't fully think that the red head's brain patterns were so complex that his own puny little seashell couldn't comprehend the man but then again he was so complicated. So simple. So Matt like. "Hey Matt where were you born?" He asked softly wanting to pet the others gorgeous silky tresses but choosing to pick up the recently poured wine. He restrained himself from downing it he needed a steady mind around the other right now.

He raised an eyebrow, "Winchester." He replied as if it were the simplest answer. "Well at least I think I was. I never really got around to asking my parents about it since they died in a crash when I was five." He shrugged most likely having gotten over it years ago. "I was alone in the world I had to do something with my life. It was that or starve on the unkind streets and that wasn't an option. I'm a fighter for sure!" He grinned punching the air in front of him before relaxing again."In video games.." He added after a second. "At least I'd like to think so. What about you?"

He shrugged, "I don't have early memories. Whether it's because I choose not to is unsure but sometime there I was taken in by L and he cared for me though I've never met him I owe him so much. I try my best to make him proud and myself. It's why I want the position so much. Why I have to have it. Why I will get it." He said determined before glancing at the red head who was staring at him mouth agape. "What?"

He sat up. "So your attitude problem is completely natural?" He asked blankly as Mello glared. "Oh, guess so." He shrugged hissing when Mello shoved him. "I became an agent after I was approached by Watari. Nearly had a heart attack coming in after picking up money from a hacking job and seeing an old man in a suit. I swear I thought he was apart of the government and he was there to tell me I was under arrest. It's not logical but my mind was all fucked up from PCP." He looked at the other, "But yeah, he apologized for entering without my knowledge and offered it up with the cash. I took it because it looked interesting and I was low on funds. Not the whole save the world thing I could really care less."

"About Kira?" His eyes narrow greatly as he stared at Matt.

The red head raised an eyebrow. Mello really was a bit bipolar but not as much as he really thought. He guessed Sasha had either gotten on the computer or passed out drunk after partying at the bar. "Kira is something different. Kira isn't one of those life searching is it good to bad things he's just bad. If I didn't think that do you really think I would bother spending all this time on the case? I have no interest in being L but I will catch Kira. We will catch Kira." He corrected smiling raising his still filled wine glass.

Mello rolled his eyes raising his half full one. "To a Kiraless future and my becoming L."

"You're a bit optimistic today." He smirked, "I like it. To a Kiraless future and me buying the new DS Lite when they're not sold out!"

Mello shook his head, "Don't bother. I'll get it, have to return the favour somehow. He laughed as the chink of their glasses echoed the hallways.

[And there we are Chapter eight I believe this is. An intimate view inside of Mello's mind and a fitting ending of the chapter. A bit of sharing coming from the both of them. I thought it was cute. The next chapter will bring Rebecca and Near back in...they've been missing for a while. Review or there shall be no more new chapters. I don't like uploading and no one is reading. But yeah, there we are. Please! Please! Please! Review!]


	9. Mission nine: Birthday outing

[I don't own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.]  
****Authors note: Okay yeah in the last chapter I may have made a comment that Rebecca and Near would show up in this chapter. I lied...I'm really sorry but this idea hit me and so I'm going for it. They'll show in the next chapter. Review and enjoy.]

Mission nine: Birthday outing

Mello shoved his hands into his pockets strolling behind the red head. They had parked several minutes ago though he was still unsure where they were going. He wasn't even sure why he had allowed the other to talk him to going out and doing something together but it felt good to feel significant to the other though he knew he really wasn't. It didn't matter as long as it was just the two of them and no one else was around. He sighed jogging to catch up to the red head who seemed to be observing everything they passed.

It was a cold winters night and Mello's birthday though the blond didn't think he knew. He had heard the phone call come hours ago as Mello quickly headed back into his bedroom without shutting the door Matt heard everything. L had wished Mello a happy birthday and the blond returned blushing like a little kid that had just been surprised. The least he could do was spend the night with the blond but he wasn't sure if he should tell the other he had ease dropped on his conversation or not. He chose not to just to keep that confused blank look on the blonds face as he grinned running behind the other and covering his eyes.

The blond sighed, "Matt, what the hell are you doing?" He asked feeling the others breath on his neck when he laughed. He smirked, "I swear this better not be anything bad." He frowned walking forward when the other prompted him to. He was trusting the red head not to do anything crazy. The hands were removed after the blond heard a bell as he looked around a chocolate shop filled with the sweet scents of his addiction as he looked at the red head who was still grinning. "...Matt?"

The red head smiled pushing him forward again, "Go ahead. Get anything you like it's my treat, love." He said crossing his arms. "I'm not too much for chocolate but I'm sure that you'll love everything in here I found it just for you." He watched as a blush formed on the blonds face as Mello turned away from him. He wrapped an arm around the others shoulder, "Come on Mell, it's your birthday you hid it from me. Yeah so what, I thought we were closer than that but I guess not. Go ahead, my treat and hurry up they have to make it so we'll pick it up later most likely tomorrow. I have one more place I want to take you."

Mello nodded slowly but he didn't say anything just happy that the shop was empty besides them and the workers. Matt had took him out for his birthday and even wanted to buy him things. he felt bad for not telling the red head but he passed over that guilt bending down to look at all the different desserts picking out a few and ordering. He looked back at Matt who nodded with the okay though it was a pricey amount he wondered where all of Matt's money was coming from now a days. He knew the man used to hack and then he became an agent and hacked on the side but all he had seen him do was sit on the couch and play his video games. Maybe the red head had some kind of secret life or he was a trust fund baby.

"Thank you Matt." Mello mumbled as they headed back down the street together the other just nodding as if it were nothing. It wasn't nothing, no one had ever really gotten him anything for his birthday even a phone call from L was surprising. He suspected the man to be calling him about the case not to tell him that he was a year older. Frankly Mello was surprised someone like him had lasted in this type of world for so long.

Matt turned around walking backwards through the streets, "Okay so I was out with Sasha last week and yeah we were partying but I found this club...it wasn't a type of club that I would take Sash to but I thought it would be nice for an occasion like this. Only if it's for a good laugh." He grinned running down the street Mello raising an eyebrow. Only for a laugh? What was the red head on this time? It wasn't particularly uncommon for him to wake up to find Matt strung out on something but he seemed to know how to pace himself well the red head was still a user of all sorts of things. He shivered just thinking about it. The man harming that beautiful body by putting toxins into it.

He followed half suspecting for Matt to just be talking as they approached a night club that was just beginning to fill. He joined Matt in the line raising an eyebrow watching the others in line. There was something ringing odd to him about all of this even as the clearance to enter it didn't hit him. When he saw the groups of men on the dance floor and the bartender serving men he realized Matt had brought him to a gay club. Ha. Ha. It wasn't a laugh Matt but the red head continued to pull him along to the bar ordering them a round of drinks. He sat grudgingly unsure what to say. He decided to allow his mind to dote on the chocolate and not register the other was currently classifying him as a fag.

"Matt why did you bring me here?" He yelled over the beating techno leaning closer to the red head who stared blankly. He sighed leaning a bit closer until he was right at the others ear lowering his voice, "Why did you bring me here?" He asked again as the red head shrugged handing him a drink. He took it wondering if Matt was trying to tell him something about today. The man was so confusing but he was sure Matt viewed him being the same way. He leaned forward again to the others ear, "Matty I'm not gay." He said seriously allowing his personal nickname for the red head slip but he didn't show him. Again the red head shrugged. How irritating. He leaned once again, "Then what the fuck did you bring me here for?"

Matt leaned back pulling off his goggles his eyes dilated as Mello sighed. The red head was high on something but that wasn't surprising. He did still believe that Matt was out with him because he really wanted to be and not because he was high. He rolled his eyes away drowning the drink shaking his head.

Matt frowned leaning forward, "What did I do?" He called over the music as Mello pointed to his eyes. "Oh that?" His eyes shifted a bit, "I did it before I found out it was your birthday...sorry." He apologized though it didn't seem to be real. Mello shrugged feeling the red head tug on his vest pulling him up. "I'll make it up to you." He called though the words were lost in the echoing music as the two of them moved through the bodies onto the dance floor. If you really called it dancing. It was more of body to body dry sex. Plenty of grinding and it all looked a bit too intimate. He was positive God would strike him down for something like that as Matt stopped in the middle of the crowd.

Mello frowned thinking the two of them were going to leave this hell home. Instead Matt pulled the blond forward forcing his hands around his own waist before joining the rest of the crowd in the sensual motions. He couldn't help but finding himself moving against the red head in the same kind of movements placing gentle kisses on his neck watching Matt squirm. What he wouldn't give to be at home during a time like this but he'd feel as if he were taking advantage of the other if he were to touch him like this. He wondered why this wasn't crossing the line to him?

He laid his head on the red heads shoulder listening to soft mewling leaving him. He panted as Matt leaning back locking lips with the blond both of them fighting for dominance until Mello won it over exploring the red heads mouth. The boy was high out of his mind and he was playing tonsil hockey with him on the dance floor of the gay club. Eh. It was his birthday he'd take what he could get. He ran his hands up the red heads shirt caressing the tender skin as the boy groaned surprisingly still moving against Mello.

Matt was completely under his control almost sickeningly so. Almost. He pulled the boy away from the crowd of dancing people pressing him against the wall in a darkened hallway kissing him frantically. He could feel the red head melt under him wrapping his arms around Mello's neck moaned softly as the blond ran his fingers over the others body pressing him harder against the wall listening to his groans and pleas for more. He braced himself kissing the other a final time smirking, "Matty." He saw the eyebrow raise, "You'll be mine. Just not right now. Not here. Not like this. I'll take you away from her properly." And with that he pulled away from the red head strolling out of the club.

[Yeah, Mello gave up his chance for birthday sex in a hot gay bar. But that's just him. His attitude is becoming interesting none the less though! Anyway, do you think I'm teasing you guys with all of this? Should I continue with their relationship or go back to the case? Personally if no one tells me I'm going to the case and giving them a break. Review and tell me what you think of the recent chapters. How you think it's going and what you think should happen!]


	10. Mission ten: Gathering

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that...]

Mission ten: Gathering

Mello had put Matt to bed almost immediately after he had brought the red head home. The boy had been drinking enough through the night like he was trying to forget something. He could have asked if the boy was planning on doing something drastic but he knew that the only response he was going to get would be muddled and drift off before quickly being followed by the request of a cigarette. He wondered if the red head would be sick in the morning when he woke heading straight into the kitchen and brewing himself some tea. He watched from the couch the sour look on the mans face and wondered if he remember anything from the night before. If so he would have known Mello took advantage of his drug induced state to make out with him. He winced at the pain forming in his stomach from guilt.

Matt felt a bit queasy moving throughout the kitchen piecing together the night before part by part. He remembered grinding and how wonderful it felt to be so close to the blond. He even remembered the few minutes of making out in the darkness wanting to take it further but he knew on the inside Mello wouldn't do something he believed was taking advantage of the red head. He sighed a bit wishing that he would have woken up beside Mello after a night of passion, he of course would have never been able to explain that to Sasha but she would have to come second. He couldn't believe he was wishing to be felt up by a guy more.

"How's your head?" Mello asked gently looking back at the red head on the couch before watching him shrug. He knew his head had to be in pain but the red head was just going to be stubborn about it. "Oh well, anyway you should get dressed princess and albino freak are on their way here. I didn't invite them, L, did for some reason. Apparently we're to share information." He pouted, if he never had to see that ablino know it all another day of his life it would be too soon.

Matt nodded laying his head against the fridge. "kk." He mumbled feeling firm arms around his waist picking him up. Mello was there hoisting him into his arms bridal style and carrying him towards his bedroom. He wrapped his arms around the blonds neck laying his head gently on the mans shoulder. "You want a kiss like this or something or this?" He asked feeling the lips connect to his.

Emerald eyes widened and Mello requested entrance into the boys mouth. He allowed it laying back on the king sized bed, Mello following quickly sliding his fingers up the others shirt. Matt was still a bit groggy from the night before but he could tell something about Mello had changed. He could tell from the blonds possession in the kiss that Mello wanted him and bad. To tell the truth he wanted the blond just as much but they both jumped hearing a door shut.

The blond pulled back pattig Matt quickly on the shoulder. "I don't plan on allowing you to stay with Sasha for much longer. I always get what I want." He smirked standing up and heading for the door, "They're here. You should get dressed before they think we were back here doing something inappropriate." He shut the door gently behind himself feeling a bit dazed.

Matt felt a blush coming over his face. Mello was going to try and take him from Sasha, but Mello was a boy. He couldn't possibly think that he would break up with Sasha for him...or would he. He didn't want to think about it as he slipped into a shirt and pair of jeans before heading out to the living room where the argument had already begun. Mello had gone from mellow to temperamental bastard faster than an average car could hit sixty. He sighed slipping the cigarette between his lips and lighting it.

Mello slammed his fists down on the coffee table hissing, "Now listen here you-"

"Mell. Calm that shit down, insulting the kid isn't going to make him be nicer to you. He can't help it, sit back and just listen." He wasn't sure what was happening but he sat in the reclining chair by itself, both Near and Crimson sitting beside each other on the couch. "What's happening?" He asked looking around the room yawning before pulling his goggles on to hide his still red eyes.

Rebecca frowned, "002 is angry because 001 and I visited the bodyguard before you could. My apologies but I'm a busy person, we all are. I don't now if it's because 002 has been neglecting his chocolate business but I'm currently on tour and I don't have time to be just sitting around. We were in L.A for the moment so that's what we did. Sensei did give us free reign."

It was sensible. He had forgotten that he was the one without a real job in the group. Near owned a large toy company, Mello a chocolate chain, he wondered if the blond owned the store he had taken him to the night before. that part clicked back into his mind finally. He needed to go pick up Mello's chocolate that he ordered. He felt a bit bad, maybe he should open a computer store or something but he doubted it would be of any competition to what Near and Mello did daily.

Mello snapped, "Stop calling me that. My name is Mello. M. E. Double L, O!" He hissed propping his legs up on the coffee table. "I don't care where you were you shouldn't have talked to him first." He seemed just slightly annoyed now that the albino boy wasn't talking though he did keep a locked gaze on the boy. "So why are you here?"

Near shifted a bit, "Well we were here to discuss the case but you're being bitter so maybe we should take our leave. Crimson has a flight to catch and I need to head to London for a day or so for business." He stood watching the two. "Seeing as this is going to go no where with Mello we-" He paused spinning as the door was kicked.

The group was completely stunned. Near's eyes darted around desperately, Rebecca clasped her hands over her ears eyes wide. Mello didn't particularly move beside pulling his legs off the table an eyebrow raised straining a bit to see what was happening. Matt stood rounding on the corner before an automatic was shoved into his face. His arms raised slowly, he was still drunk he couldn't handle drama like this early in the morning.

"Sit down."

He nodded walking backwards keeping his arms up before sitting back on the couch where he previously was. From the look on Mello's face he was unarmed, they could only hope that Rebecca or Near were packing. Even if they were they were doomed. Rebecca didn't seem as if she could bring herself to pull the trigger and Near he seemed like the only person he was willing to shoot was Mello.

"It's nice to catch the four of you together."  
_~Try to stay out of trouble agents..._

****Authors note: Another cliff hanger. Yay! Review and I shall update. Without reviews you people will never know what's going to happen.  
Also check out the poll on my profile day and vote!


	11. Mission Eleven: Captured

[I don't own Death note or any of it's Characters...or something like that.]  
****Authors note: Thanks for reading and those of you that have reviewed I just wish this would get more reviews. Eleven is great but for eleven chapters it's kinda depressing to me. Please, I kinda held off on the update in order to get the reviews but it still only had one, le sigh, anyway please review and enjoy the chapter.]

Mission eleven: Captured

"Against the wall." The man ordered gesturing his automatic towards the far blank wall. "Move far enough apart that you can't touch each other. No questions, no talking. Move now." The man seemed a bit jumpy so no one wanted to push him as the group moved slowly against the wall. "Spread eagle, assume the position if you don't be prepared for a bullet. I rather you don't make this messy, God told me not to." He moved forward keeping his automatic locked firmly on Mello as he ran his hands over the blond's body gently looking for any weapons just in case as Matt watched jealously glancing over when he heard the door rock on it's hinges. "Don't turn around red head. Against the wall." It was too late, there were two assailants, perhaps three.

"Near-ka it's okay." Crimson mumbled from the other side of the albino boy. "Don't be frightened, I promise everything is going to be okay." She soother rubbing the shaking boys back gently shooting a glance towards both Matt and Mello. She was already testing the limits of the captures but none of them seemed to notice her soothing in their frantic states as the man moved on to Matt taking his PSP kicking it across the floor.

Mello shifted a bit keeping his head down and expression unreadable, "How do you plan to keep this clean anyway? I'd say four bodies with gun shot wounds and blood splatter is quite a mess." He glanced over to a fuming Matt who had his arms crossed upset they'd 'taken' his PSP. Without Matt's help he'd have to look towards either the girl or no, he'd just have to look towards the girl. "There's four of us and one of you." He said making sure not to acknowledge those who had entered after the man.

"Misa thinks it's rude to not say hello to us too!" A female voice called from across the room before crying out. "Why did you hit Misa! Now she hurts a lot!" The girl cried as Mello face palmed himself along with their male capturer whom was mumbling already to himself left without bothering to check Crimson.

He pulled the other two aside, "Listen. They don't need to know your name but I'll let that slide because they're going to die anyway. No one goes against God and lives, now, use your eyes and write their names in the notebooks so that we can go." He said seriously looking towards the group still standing against the wall. "Just don't mess up again, okay?"

She nodded frantically, "Yes! Misa- I mean I have it!" She cried as he shook his head again looking back towards the group that hadn't moved since he last looked. Misa moved forward patting down an annoyed looking Crimson before frowning, "Your that girl, that Mi- I know." She cried, "This is Rebecca-Rebecca!" She cried looking back at the man and woman behind her. "I don't have to use the Shinigami eyes for her."

Near looked sideways his mouth slightly open. They couldn't be serious about this, kicking a door down, exposing their faces and then giving out names? It just all seemed a bit too unbelievable, he couldn't even find room to be afraid after such a display but then again he couldn't find himself to be frightened until after they shot Mello, that would mean that they were serious. He just assumed that they would shot the most hostile and hardheaded, Mello. Plain and simple, he hoped they wouldn't attempt go after him or Crimson but then again he'd shoot Mello last just for the dramatic effect.

Crimson frowned, "Shinigami eyes?" She questioned looking towards the other three watching Matt pout and Mello face palm himself. "Are you sure you guys work for Kira?" She questioned hearing a gasp from the other side of the room.

"Are you questioning my status with God!" The man cried his eyes wide and dark as she turned slightly. "H-How dare you!" He sounded like a wounded child fist clutched on his gun. "God speaks to me personally whenever he finds time!"

Matt lit a cigarette ever so calmly sighed out the smoke, "That's a sign on insanity talking to higher forces and shit, Mell could tell you all about that." He gestured to the blond. "He talks to this 'God' man daily in front of a little alter in his room, freaks me the fuck out. Organized religion." He shivered, "Makes me feel like it's taking over." He felt the blond shove him, he was crossing into a bad territory. "I digress." He said quickly scratching the back of his head glancing over to Near.

"Organized religion I don't care so much about but don't go insulting my God." he hissed coldly. "You cross the line again Matt and I'll have your fucking head."

"Does your God condone cursing?" He questioned getting another firm slap in the back of the head. "Okay, damn, not the place got it." he rolled his eyes, "So about this God dude, he sent you because you guys are like his disciples?" Another slap, "Damn Mello what the hell do you want me to call them? Followers?"

"Same thing different word. Not God. Not Disciples." Mello replied coldly leaning against the wall. By this time the interlopers were watching the two of the boys argue like an old married couple, Mello apparently being the wife but more dominate one.

Near decided to speak up, "Mello. We are being held captive and all you wish to talk about is your false God." Near frowned as Mello snarled. "God is illogical. I would break it down for you but this is a dire situation in which you are not comprehending but it's not in your nature to comprehend so I don't blame you." He shrugged as Rebecca stepped in front of him quickly in order to not be attacked by the blond.

"Why you little-" Mello began as Matt gently caressed his shoulder bringing him back towards the red head. "What?" He snapped.

Matt sighed laying his head against Mello's back ignoring the look from Rebecca and Near. "Dire situation Mell, argue with Near later." He pulled back looking at the three interlopers again. "Now, do tell why your great and all powerful God can't kill us without sending his bumbling baffon like accomplices to what could have been their deaths?" He questioned realizing who the second woman was Takada. This was definitely an odd group of people.

Takada frowned, "God trusts us above all others." She replied with an air of highness. "All others."

Matt snickered, "Yeah, I'm going to guess that's not a lot of trust looking at the group of you freaks." He looked down at his game, "Can you hand me that? I mean it's not a weapon or anything I can use dangerously...so it would be greatly appreciated..." He started.

The gun came from seemingly no where, "If we kill them using the Death note then it reflects badly on God. We shall do it this way, " Takada cocked the gun, "And be on our way." She seemed annoyed by all of the conversation. "This is the end of this, the Agents that work for L will be no more. As by the word of God."

Matt sighed, "This is fucked up, door kicked in. Crazy people waving guns that for once isn't Mello, no one here to save us, I don't have my fucking PSP...this is what I like to call bullshit. Oh and I forgot to mention Near and Mello arguing about organized religion." He failed to mention himself and Mello arguing but mostly because he always was arguing with the blond.

A second gun clicked then a third as the group braced themselves.

"Mell." Matt said softly looking towards the blond whoms head jerked to the side quickly his eyes dark and upset. "Before we get, um, for lack of better words blown away I think I should say, I think I was falling in love with you."

The first shot was fired.

_~Things keep getting stranger and stranger Agents. Keep your wits about you..._

****Authors note: Strange ending I know. This Chapter was really for comedic relief of an otherwise sexually filled anger story so I put this in and it went from sober to funny to angry and ended on a cliff hanger. It took me forever to write but ON A HIGHER NOTE I HAVE A NEW LOVE! NAME OF MELLO AND MADE MY FAVOURITE WALLPAPER EVER! When and if you read this Mell send me a message. I'm a bit lazy and tired right now, if I get to it first I get to it first. Mell reviewed bunches of times and I love'er dearly for it! The group is in deep trouble and review if you'd like to see what happens between Matt and Mello next!]


	12. Mission Twelve: Endurance

I don't own Death note or any of it's characters...or something like that.  
****Authors note: It's about time this had a few more reviews. You've guys finally helped it kinda catch up to Enough is enough. Though, in this review I'd like you to tell me if I should have a sequel. Of course I don't think it's going to end anytime soon but I already know how I want it to end. It's definitely going to be a surprise for Matt and Mello fans. But anyway, please review and tell me and make sure to enjoy the chapter.

Mission Twelve: Endurance

A hollow cry came from the lips of their male captor as he dropped to his knees clutching his shoulder. Crimson liquid trickled through his clutched fingers as he rocked slightly bowed to his knees. He uttered several phrases under his breath as if he were praying to some unseen force but they all knew who that was. The entity that he was praying was someone the group didn't plan to allow to stay in power for much longer but the chain of events had stunned them all.

"W-What the hell?" Mello watched the bleeding man with large blue eyes, Matt's final utterance secured away for when he felt like looking into their relationship. It certainly wasn't at this point, the bullet that he was sure was meant for one of the four of them had struck the dark haired man from Takada's gun. Her face said that it was meant to happen but he certainly hadn't expected for the group of them to turn on each other, at least not while they were being held at their mercy. He watched the man struggle to retain his gun that had fallen from his hand when the bullet connected.

Takada took her time strolling forward and kicking the gun out of his reach before bringing her own up again, "You dare think someone as weak as yourself could prove to be useful to God? I'm surprised he allowed you to lead something this important you bumbling idiot." Her gaze slid back to the blind female that seemed to be etching towards the door slowly. "Don't flatter yourself, I wouldn't waste a bullet on someone like you, you're worthless enough but you definitely don't stand in the way of God's relationship with me but," She cocked the gun once more leveling it to the mans head, "You of course do." A smirk crossed her lips giving her attractive face a slight look of derangement. "He allowed you a Death note, he allowed you to lead the mission, he allows you to call him but when he's with you it takes away from my time with him, don't you think Makami?"

Near was clinging with all his will to Crimson by this point mumbling something under his breath about him being afraid to die though his facial expression hadn't changed. It seemed to die even more during this situation but the female seemed to be severely alert every once in a while glancing to Mello who nodded slowly. He spared a glance at the red head who seemed to be frozen an eyebrow lifted in complete and total confusion about his own perplexing predicament but Mello couldn't blame him.

Misa managed her way out the door before the shot was fired into Mikami's head. It seemed to echo to no end throughout the apartment but it gave enough cover for both Mello and Crimson to move. Mello sprang out the door to follow the blond that had managed to slip away leaving Crimson and Matt both to contend with Takada easier said than done. Though the woman was still staring down with satisfaction at her conquer of the dark haired Makami when Crimson grabbed her from behind wrenching arms around Takada's neck, one of her legs placed firmly between Takada's own to keep a restriction of her movement.

The woman flailed violently shooting across the wall sending both Matt and Near scurrying for cover, both seemingly attempting to observe their right to live before Matt doubled back his eyes searching the door.

"No Matt, get the gun." Crimson hissed to the red head "Mello will be fine! Get the gun..." She hissed all the while backing up to keep up with Takada's movements in her arms. The red head didn't seem to be complying as he slowly looked from her to the door before choosing the door.

Matt darted down the hallway stopping only momentarily at the lift watching the levels go down. It was closer to the ground floor so he guessed Mello must have taken the stairs as he followed as quickly as he could. All the time sitting in the house playing video games really was bad for you, go figure.

Faintly he could hear footfalls echoing like his own through the hallways as he traveled down, "Mell?" He called into the emptiness. "Mell!" If it was Mello he was more concentrated on following the blond woman to his best ability and ignored Matt. "Dammit Mell answer me!"

"What?"

The other was panting but otherwise he seemed as agitated as usual, "Mell, she's in the elevator?"

"Thanks captain obvious." He called back opening the door to head out into the parking lot glancing around. Matt was by his side in a few seconds heaving harshly. "Smoking is bad for you." Mello mumbled still looking around. "She had a car I need to find it."

Matt held up a finger attempting to catch his breath, "...Thanks Captain asshole." He replied wheezing now. "I think I need a paper bag." He mumbled his knees shaking watching with annoyance as Mello ran off again to find his motorcycle to chase Misa. "Asshole." He pulled his cellphone out of his pocket answering it almost immediately, "Yeah....?"

"Takada got away thanks to you. She's got a car waiting for her but I don't think her and the blond chick are running together." She sounded like she was in pain. "Near is on his way down, take care of him. Make sure not to let him...do anything strenuous." After that she hung up.

It didn't take Matt long to locate his own car taking his time to unlock the door barely noticing the bike beside it with Mello occupying it.

"Matt." Mello called pulling his helmet off slowly to look at the red head.

He turned slowly glancing over the others slim figure, as graceful as ever, handsome but still a bit to female like. "Yeah?" He asked blankly opening the door wondering why he was still parked and waiting. He seemed to be in his element, Mello had finally taken control of the situation. He leaned forward slightly after turning the car on watching Mello intently with green eyes.

He turned slightly his eyes moving from Matt to the car on the other side of the street. Someone was in that car, someone. His fingers gently threaded though the others hair slowly pulling him in as they locked in a slow kiss. Somehow Matt still felt as if Mello had complete control of this, Mello would always have complete control. He loved it.

The blond pulled back smirking slightly at the red heads dumbfounded look, "I didn't forget what you said. We'll talk about it later if we make it out of this alive." He pulled his helmet back on before speeding off after the car that had just taken off down the street.

Three things happened afterwards. One, Matt realized that he was already passed the utter infatuation with Mello and was in complete and total love with him. Two he noticed Near slipping into the passengers seat still shaking and pale as ever and third a voice. A light meek voice.

"Matt?" It called out in fear. "Matt?"

_Oh shit Sasha.._._  
**~Control the situation agents...I can't solve everything....**_

_******Authors note: About damn time I wrote a new chapter right-o? Another cliff hanger, an awakening and someones gonna die in the next few chapters though I'm not sure when. Anyway, this chapter really was all over the place my apologies. I kept starting and stopping then I ran into a dead end with Takada and Crimson so I switched back to Matty. I knew how I wanted to end it...if that counts. It ended how I wanted it to? The next chapter will be better and if you review soon. Also in your review tell me if you think there should be a sequel, if it's wanted I've already had the idea. Well guys until next time. ~Kasy**_


	13. Mission thirteen: Life lost

****Authors note: Sorry about taking so long to post new chapters guys. Oddly enough some of the keys on my computer stopped working for a while and so I couldn't type the chapters out. It's working perfectly fine now though there's still going to be a hiatus for the next few chapters because I'm working on a Halloween special for you guys. I'm not sure if it will be posted on Halloween or before time but all the chapters will be uploaded at once. I hope. Anyway you guys know the drill, read, review and enjoy.

Mission Thirteen: Life lost

Matt gasped the purple haired girl staring at him wide eyed. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to do in this situation. He felt as if he had just broken something of extreme importance and Mello had left him holding the shards. He knew, somewhere deep down that he had a job to do. He was an Agent, a protector and right now he had to protect the world from Kira but something inside of him couldn't pull his eyes away from the female.

Sasha stared, wide eyed, the pain evident mixed with a few other emotions but he couldn't point them out. She hadn't made another sound since her first exclamation of his name but her eyes were still questioning him as if begging him silently to give her a lie. It wasn't there and they both knew it. She took a step forward reaching a hand out silently wishing the tears away as they clouded her vision mixing the red head in with the trees and others walking past the dramatic scene without a clue of what had happened. She finally spoke.

"This is why you've been avoiding me?" She breathed silently looking over the man several times unsure of what she was going to do next. "First you take me out drinking happy that we're finally closer and then you blow me off because it's Mello's birthday. You forgot my birthday but remembered his. You ignored my calls and text messages and even refused to answer your door when I came by and now this? Tell me the truth Matt what's happening to us? What happened to us? Was there ever really an us?!" She snapped her eyes wide and betrayed, first balled up and ready to punch.

Matt breathed in deeply looking inside the car watching Near fiddling with something. He didn't know the boy all that too well but it looked like an action figure, several of them actually. He toyed with the briefly before glancing at him with an oddly emotional stare. Something was wrong.

Matt turned reaching into the car and starting it, "Look Sasha as much as this conversation can and would mean if I didn't have something to do I need to get moving. I-I'll call you, I promise this time. I've just been busy again. I'll explain everything it's not what it seems." He felt the lie ball up in his chest and sit there like a lump. It was exactly as it seemed and they both knew it but that didn't mean he couldn't talk her in circles if he needed to.

Near leaned out the car slowly his eyes taking the both of them in. "As much as I would enjoy this soap opera on a television this is life and we have a job complete. Mello is tracking the blond, Misa and Crimson is after Takada but she is injured. They both have trackers on them, Mello is well in area Crimson is not. We have to assist her in capturing the hostile subject and you're having a dramatic argument outside your apartment complex about your gay lover. Personally admit to the truth and let's go we have seven minutes to catch Crimson before I can't track her anymore." He didn't move for a few seconds making sure that his argument registered on both of their faces before pulling back in. "May we go?"

Matt blinked dumbly, talk about a way to get exposed. "Y-Yeah…" He managed sliding into the car. "Sash I'll call you I have shit to do." He felt insensitive to her problems but right now he had things he needed to take care of. "So, it's your choice to answer the phone but that's when you'll hear the whole story and not just halfhearted bullshit I can drop from years of experienced lying." He backed up quickly doing his best not to look back at her but he could still feel her eyes watching him well down the street. He had just broken it off, messily, with Sasha and he barely felt bad for her.

Near was playing with toys, each with a block head and tiny body. Each figure had their on characteristics of someone from the Kira case, the unnamed and unfaced one had to be L. The blond was Mello, the red head him and the one extremely made up had to be Crimson. Her doll seemed to have more features than the rest of them but he decided not to comment on it currently finding it to be quite a bad time to interrupt the boy in the middle of something. He had been mumbling for most of the five minutes since they pulled off but he was the top ranked agent there had to be some logical equivalence to his babbling.

"Have you called Crimson to see if she's okay?" He questioned glancing over the radar sitting on the dashboard. He interrupted that the red dot was then, blue Crimson and purple Mello. Mello was somewhere on the other side of town running stop lights and endangering people for the "greater good" as he would most likely call it. Crimson was at the edge of the field close to disappearing off as they grew closer to her with each passing minute.

Near glanced over, "she's in the middle of a chase with an insane Kira obsessed fangirl gone wild. Do you really think she would be unoccupied enough to answer her phone if I even bothered?" He questioned out loud, the action figures resting in his lap as he spoke. "Of course I don't. I don't even know where she was shot. I just knew she was bleeding pretty badly but sent me to you for safety."

Matt paled, "She was shot after I left wasn't she?" He breathed. He had put another agent in danger because of his own selfishness. He had wanted to chase after Mello so badly and now he wasn't even with the blond he was traveling with an unenthusiastic white blond attempting to locate the agent he should have helped to begin with. If this wasn't protocol for dismissal he didn't know what was.

Near nodded slowly, "Of course she was shot somewhere in the chest." He mumbled softly checking the tracker again. "Crimson is no longer moving." He didn't seem to be happy about the realization.

Matt glanced over, "Is that bad?" He sped up drifting around a corner and through a gate. It looked like an institution that had been long abandoned sometime a few years ago. The windows were dirty but not shattered a few cars in the distance but they seemed to be utterly alone. Alone apart from a black Lexes and motorcycle that had been turned on it's side and left abandoned.

The red head stopped quickly, his tires smoking and creating a dark mask of smoke as him and Near exited the car. Near's blond hair seemingly disappeared but he fought his way through once the smoke started to clear towards the building that indicated Crimson had entered only a few minutes before they arrived. Near had already entered without cover but Matt was his supposed back up apparently though he found just enough time to call Mello.

"Yeah?" The indignant response came swiftly. "What is it Matty?"

Matty, that was a new one. "Um, did you catch the blond chick?" He questioned looking up through the dusty windows. He opened the door that swung shut quickly behind him before ascending the stairs quickly looking for Near or Crimson. "We're still searching for Takada."

Mello sighed, "Then why are you on the phone with me? Shouldn't you be backing up your agents. Near is unarmed and I'm sure Crimson could use some help. Matt, you don't know what you're doing I'm on my way."

"So you caught the blond, Misa?" He continued to climb. God hated him, he wasn't for all of this bullshit.

Mello laughed, "Of course. Because I'm excellent at what I do." He boasted into the phone with ease. "But of course it took one of me to catch her and what three of your to get this Takada chick? Hmm, what's that saying?"

The red head couldn't help but laugh, "Yeah, yeah Mell shut up. No offense but she was kinda dumb but whatever floats your boat beautiful." He paused, that had slipped. He continued, "Um I gotta go I'm almost to the top so yeah." He quickly hung up letting out a held breath. He had called Mello beautiful, he was losing it.

"I'll shoot his head off for it is the will of Kira." A female voice screamed. Takada must have had a hostage, was everything just getting worse and worse for him?

"Go ahead. One down three to go. It's not like I can stop you." Crimson's voice responded that soft knowing still there though pained it was. "I thought you were going to settle this with me? Remember that whole talk you had going on running up the stairs. How God would save you and how God would have a rightful place for you because of this?"

Matt peered into the room looking over Crimson who was leaning against the wall firmly clutching her chest. She seemed paler than usual, blood decorating her expensive looking shirt. Takada was on the other side of the room an automatic to Near's blond head behind her a cascade of dirty office windows a bit of dim light shining through.

Takada screamed, "He is the God of this world. Makami understood that. So did that bumbling idiot Misa! You will all believe when his will is exacted out on you from the death note." She cried. The woman who was so well put together had dirt stains all over her, hair falling from its neat bun. She looked beyond erratic. "I'll kill you all. Every last one of you and then he will have nothing to worry about."

Crimson smiled rounding on the woman. She pushed herself off the wall walking forward stopping dead center of the room. "you fail to understand the power of the agents. There are thousands of us, hiding in every country, every state and every form of government. We're all out there waiting for Kira to fuck up and when he does his human arse will be owned by what is L."

What came from Takada's mouth wasn't a howl or a yowl it was something more primal, more insane than anything Matt had ever heard. The woman shoved Near aside as he slid forward before whipping his head around to see what was happening. Matt half expected her to shoot the boy but instead she pointed her weapon squarely at Crimson.

"Kira is God." She screamed into the dilapidated room. Crimson charged forward and Matt knew what she was going to do. In an instant the woman had shoot, several of the bullets landing in Crimson's chest but she barely seemed to notice. The bright, quiet teen had propelled herself into Takada slamming them both through the glass behind her and they fell.

The fall was over five stories with nothing to brace either one of them but glass and pavement. Matt couldn't even bring himself to look down after them as he pulled Near into his arms. He couldn't tell but the teen had managed a wail right when it happened. Crimson was, after all his partner.

The boy buried his face into Matt's chest and the red head held him close hearing the door behind them open. It was either they were both going to get gunned down or it was someone to relieve them both.

"What happened?" Mello's panic stricken voice screamed charging forward past the two clinging boys towards the slit glass. He glanced down before looking away quickly, "What the fuck happened Matt? What the fuck?" He kept looked back a pained expression crossing him several times before disappearing. "There's no way…why did she? What happened?"

Matt shrugged feeling wet stains on his shirt. Near was crying? The boy had connected to Crimson on that level? He reached up feeling his own wet face, at first he guessed it was perspiration from running too much but after a few seconds the emotion hit him. They had lost an agent and there was no bringing her back. More tears flooded from his eyes twisting the world around him. If this was what an agent was he didn't want this. He couldn't want this. This was too much. All of it.

He glanced up at Mello who was turned away from them both, fist tightened into a ball staring straight up at the sky. He felt it too, all of them did.

~_Agents what have you done? Not all chapters have happy endings…_

****Authors note: I told you I was going to kill someone off and I did. It just happened to be my agent, next time maybe not so much. I doubt anyone liked Crimson that much anyway. But it's leading into more drama of Matt and Mello's relationship and Matt rethinking if he wants to be an agent anymore. He could very well give it all up. Well please review I enjoyed typing this chapter a lot actually. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading see you next time.


	14. Mission Fourteen: The pain one feels

****Authors note: I'm done killing off people now. I think I got a bit carried away but I think I'm pretty much back on track. Back to the case at hand...if I can remember what's happening. Crap. Read, review and enjoy.

Mission Fourteen: The pain one feels inside

Matt couldn't bring himself to handle his game today. He felt as if he were taking it all for granted and even the conversation with Mello before he felt that something rung insanely wrong. Since the death of Crimson nothing on the case seemed to fit anymore though they had more leads than ever. In the pit of his stomach he could feel the knot growing, his voice inside his head telling him that if this was what an agent was, what an agent did he couldn't take it anymore. This whole thing had cost him too much for nothing. To stop a man that might just be doing something for the greater good. To stop someone that they didn't have a face or a name for. To stop God.

He felt strong hands on his shoulders, it wasn't the first time today that Mello had passed by him and in a fleeting movement ran his fingers over the red head but this time the hands stayed in place. For a moment he was content, Mello was the guy cables holding him up through weathering winds that were forcing him downward into the abyss that even he no longer knew what was at the bottom. "Mell." He breathed hearing the angst in his own voice.

The hands stayed in place for a few more seconds before disappearing all together. Instead the blond made his way around the couch taking a seat beside the red head and draping an arm around him. "Matt." He replied allowing the other to just stare at him.

Mello surveyed the room an eyebrow raising at the cleanliness of it all. He reviewed the aligned games and the systems, even the books were in their correct position on the bookshelf and organized by alphabet. The computers that once were spread along the floor running code were no where to be found just a single lap top opened to Matt's email page where there was a letter from L. He didn't pry instead he turned the face the red head that laid his head on the blonds lap.

"You want to talk about whatever you're using to do yourself in?" He asked teething on the chocolate bar in his hand the other absently petting the red head. "If it's about Crimson we all know how you feel but she was going to die anyway. Blood loss and all that kind jazz." He waved it off but this was his form of dealing with it and for him it was working better than Matt's constant moping around the apartment for days on end.

The red head sighed against the leather, "This is very uncomfortable. My face is sticking to your pants." He frowned at the thought more than the feeling as he pulled on the laces that twined together to keep Mello in his pants. He quickly pulled his hands away before the other caught what he was doing. "I'm not doing myself in inside my head." He paused to think about it, "Okay maybe a bit but it's not as much about Crimson dying as our duty to serve and protect the innocent." He glanced up to Mello who seemed to be in his own little world. "Mell, what if what Kira is doing isn't bad. What if-"

Mello sighed running his fingers through the others tassel like hair. "If what we're doing is wrong Matt that would mean Crimson died for nothing. The people have been lulled into a sense of security that only Kira can create we have to return it back to it's original state..." He smiled softly. "We are the agents, picked out by L to fix this mess. Once this is over Matty everything will seem right again." He reclined slightly draping a leg over the red head also. "Also I happen to think that my pants are very comfortable."

Matt smiled softly nodding slowly. "Shit." He picked up his cigarettes lighting on. "Mell I hope what we're doing is right because if it's not-" He paused thinking about his next few words. "Even if it's not I'm going to stick around. We're too close for us not to finish this. We'll fix everything."

Mello frowned, "I just said that." He crossed his arms pouting. "every time I give good advice people just repeat it to me and call it their own." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway your girlfriend keeps calling and asking for you." He gestured, "On the machine. If I answer it she hangs up."

Matt shook his head, "She saw you kiss me." He sighed blowing the smoke upward. "So I think at that very moment she broke up with me in her mind. She's just calling to say it out loud." He watched Mello's face which appeared blank.

The blond shrugged, "Shame." He shifted again. "You two were so cute together." He watched the red head glance away. He couldn't help the smirk that spread like wildfire. "Anyway I'm not too worried about you finding someone new." He looked down as the red head jerked back to look at him. "I remember what you said Matty. You think that you're falling in love with me? That's all?" He found himself smiling gently running his fingers slower though the others hair. He felt a bit awkward sitting here with the other boy the Catholic side of him was working in over time but he couldn't bring himself to stop.

The red head blushed, "Mello. I-I just-" He flushed sitting up slowly. "All? Well-" He shrugged unsure of what to say. He looked up to find Mello smirking at him slightly, "Mell I just-"

Mello leaned forward cupping Matt's face in his hands and leaning forward. He pressed his lips to the other if only to shut him up. He snickered once he pulled away at the look on Matt's face, "I think we'll do just fine together love. I think I'll take the 'think' out of that."

They both smiled.

[I thought it was a cute chapter but I'm about to go so I cute it short. Anyway you've read, please review guys!]


	15. Mission Fifteen: Interrogations

Authors note: Well the last chapters have dealt more with Matt and Mello's relationship. There was a bit with the case but it came to them. I'm finally moving back towards it so Agent 003 can finish itself up in just a while. Don't worry there's a plot of a sequel or something close to it. Anyway read, enjoy and please review guys!

Interrogations

Misa smirked glancing back up at the other blond and quite attractive red head. His name was Matt, she had to remember that for later. When God would get her out of this hell hole. Unfortunately this screaming blond lunatic would have to be the first one to go once she reported to God. Firstly he...she...it was keeping her from making enough eye contact with Matt to flirt and secondly it took her hairstyle. They looked so similar from behind even she had to notice and for some odd reason the two of them were standing unreasonably close. It was as if the rambling blond was attempting to block Matt from her affections. How annoying.

He waved his hand across her face a second time glaring with enough force to make her push her chair back slightly. He frowned placing his hands on his hips, "Are you paying attention now? Stop looking at him." He snapped glancing over his shoulder to make sure Matt wasn't giving her as much attention as she was giving him. Luckily the red head seemed to be lost in his own little world on his DS. So much for assistance. "Anyway we're here to help you Misa." He heard a snort. "Matt."

The man glanced up, goggles pulled over his eyes, red hair covering his face down to his nose. "Yah?" He replied in a sad attempt to sound like he didn't do anything. His voice was monotone enough to pass it off for someone else but to Mello it was just annoying him.

He sighed pointing outside of the room where Matt followed him without a quarrel. "Shut up." He slapped him gently across the head. Just enough to make the red hair to shift and for him to see though the googles into the intelligent green eyes. He smiled for a few seconds before snatching the game. "This here..." He waved into front of Matt's watchful eyes. "Is rotting your brain. No more." He crossed his arms. "I'm going to be your for a while and you go in there and do your damn job."

The red head frowned, "So you want me to be Mello?" He questioned. "I don't know Mell I think we'd have to switch clothes for that and I wouldn't know nearly as good as you in leather." He smirked lighting a cigarette that was also quickly snatched away. "Hey. What the fuck man?" His eyes actually grew wider for a few seconds before settling back into their half lidded state.

Mello snapped it in front of his face. "Nicotine. Bad. Video contraption thing. Bad. Work. Good." He explained simply gesturing back into the room. He couldn't help but find himself smiling at the blank look he received. He suppressed it into a smirk, "go ahead beautiful." He pointed back into the room again as the red head sighed opening the door again. He glanced down to the video game and broken cigarette. There was no way he'd smoke but playing this contraption would do. Besides he wanted to see what made it so interesting.

Matt sighed hearing Mello drop into the seat he had just been forced to vacate. "Alrighty. Misa don't you wanna help us? We're the good guys... I mean I know that it doesn't seem like that but still we really are." He smiled lazily. "Kira killed a good friend of ours and-" He heard Mello mumble something but ignored it. "We just want to have a talk with him."

She shook her head looking Matt up and down. "Misa would love to help Matt if Matt were to be so kind as to take Misa out on a date." He smiled leaning forward her eyes locking on Mello's for a second before she sat back again. "If Matt's partner would stop glaring at Misa and let Misa talk. Better yet, Misa will tell Matt everything Matt want to know if Matt makes his partner leave."

He glanced back to Mello who seemed to be struggling with his 'contraption' and for a second he thought that he might smile. He sighed gently crossing the room before kneeling in front of the man."Hey Mell, she said she won't talk unless you're out of the room. Go stand in the hallway and-" He raised an eyebrow. "Mell you hear me?" He shoved the other slightly.

The blond glanced upward blinking blankly. "Hallway? Right, right." He stood up thumping away at the game waving off the red head. He shut the door quietly behind himself without thinking too much about it.

Matt didn't think the blond would go easily but he had and that was exactly what Misa had wanted. He turned around heading back towards the woman sighing. "Okay he's gone. So like I said, just tell me where is Kira." He gave her a cool smile to ease her. "And I'll give you that date."

She frowned, "Is Matt sure that Matt's boyfriend won't mind?"She giggled. She was joking but she had hit the nail on the head. "If Misa tells Matt where God is Matt will give Misa a date?"He nodded slowly ignoring the boyfriend comment. Blushing would have been a sign of weakness. "Fine. Misa can't tell you where God is. Misa can only tell you God works for the Japanese task force and has been in contact recently with a boy that calls himself Near." She nodded slowly. "Misa, Takada and Makami have recently been receiving their missions from God on the computer."

Matt frowned raising an eyebrow. "Computer? Where is the computer?" He asked his eyes wide before pulling his goggles back down over his eyes. "Can you tell me that Misa?"

Her face mixed with several expression before her hand rose to clutch her chest. "...Takada." She said gently her eyes narrowing with an expression of pain. "house. Why?!" she hissed her hand shaking slightly. "Why God! Why Rai-"

Matt's eyes widened. "Rai?" He glanced at the door quickly. "Misa! Mello! Mell!" He cried reaching forward to check her pulse quickly before rolling his eyes. "Fuck!"

Mello slipped in still glued to the DS. "Yeah?" He asked glancing up before down to the unmoving body. "Fuck Matt, what happened?" He turned the game off. "I just got to level three." He frowned his eyes watching over Matt's slow movements. He reached forward pulling the red head into his arms. "It's okay Matty. It's okay."

Matt nodded slowly, "I'm fine. I guess I'm getting used to this shit. She said that Kira is in contact with Near and that they had been talking with Kira though Takada's computer recently." He sighed. "I can trace it if I can get it."

Mello pet him absently, "I guess I should tell someone to call the coroner." He willed Matt towards the empty seat turning the game on for him. Slowly he reached into the others pocket lighting a cigarette for him. "You okay?"

The red head nodded glancing up to Mello. "I'm not cut out for this shit." He said again.

The blond nodded, "I knew it was going to happen. I just didn't know when. I should have been in here, not you. I'm sorry Matty." He leaned forward kissing the boy on his forehead. "I'm so sorry. I promise I'll protect you from it next time."

He stood up heading towards the door before turning back slowly watching the red head play his game and smoke. He realized only now why he did it. It was his way of coping, his way of keeping himself out of reality. He wasn't sure how he would do it but he'd protect Matt from this reality. Somehow.

"I promise Matty. I'll protect you."

_~You're working yourself closer to the end. You can't save everyone Mello, you're seeing that now. Matt can only protect himself. Watch yourself because Kira is watching you...﻿_


End file.
